Yume no Unmei
by Chiisana
Summary: AU: Kagome is the Princess one nation, Inuyasha the Prince of another. During a war, Kagome is kidnapped by what is supposed to be her most hated enemy! ~^ Very IYxKag n.n *COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter I - Two Warring Nations

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: Wah. I got bored again. But I finally decided to write something more serious than my latest pieces. It an AU (Alternate Universe) fic. There are two warring nations: Gokuraku ("Paradise") and Ikun ("Great Achievement"). Kagome in the Princess of Gokuraku, and Inuyasha is the Prince of Ikun. (BTW, there is no Kikyou at all. She don't exist.) IYxKag pairing. :P It takes place in the Sengoku Jidai, BTW. 

--- 

Chichi-ue - Father  
Haha-ue - Mother  
Hime - Princess  
Kitsune - Fox  
Mikoto - Prince  
Taiyoukai - Great Youkai(Demon)  
Wakatte - I Understand  
Youkai - Demon 

--- 

Chapter I  
The Two Warring Nations 

_A silver-haired boy held a black-haired girl._ _She felt so safe, so protected, so loved. He promised he'd never let her go. Affairs of the heart could not be so easily swayed by an undying hatred. Love will beat them._

"Hime-sama, take cover, the cowards of Ikun are attacking!" Kagome awoke at once from her peaceful sleep. She had dreaming a sweet dream, rudely interrupted by the guard shouting from her door. When she comprehended the words, Kagome ran out to garden to where her father had instructed her to go if anything such as this should happen. 

Brushing aside some leaves, Kagome pulled the trap door open and stepped carefully onto the dark stairway that lead to an underground room. She crept silently along, perturbed by the faint noises coming from farther down. "Who else would be in here but me?" she wondered out loud as she reached the bottom step. 

A fierce gold gaze met her own. "It's late, Hime-sama," he sneered. "You should really be getting back to bed!" The silver-haired man grabbed her wrists in a clawed fist, binding them tightly with a short length of rope. 

"Let go of me!" Kagome shouted, kicking him hard in the shin. The man barely flinched, and roughly hoisted her over his shoulder. 

"'Fraid not, Hime-sama," he said, smirking up at her. "You are coming with me. Like it or not." 

Kagome was loaded in a waiting coach, was joined by her captor. He continued to smirk at her, while she glared in return. 

"Who are you?" 

"Inuyasha-mikoto. Of Ikun." 

Her eyes widened in understanding. "That's why you kidnapped me. Hoping Chichi-ue will crumble in order to get me back. Coward." 

Inuyasha smirked at her, but made no response. Sighing, Kagome leaned back in the soft, cushioned seat. She, the crown-princess of Gokuraku, kidnapped by the prince of Ikun. She'd heard of him..couldn't quit remember his name. He was jealous of his elder brother, who was the crown-prince. 

The nations of Gokuraku and Ikun had been at each others throats for hundreds of years, so long that no one really remembered why they were fighting in the first place. One rumor was that the Prince of Gokuraku had fallen in love with the Princess of Ikun and had kidnapped and married her. 

Another tale was that Ikun had flourished with crops and food was abundant, while Gokuraku was going through a hideous famine. The King of Ikun at the time had been greedy and unreasonable, and refused to help out it's bordering nation. The King of Gokuraku vowed revenge and the war started that way. 

The last commonly known tale was that the Queen of Gokuraku, a fair and beautiful woman, had been out picking herbs in the forest when she came across a starving boy. She took the boy back with her, fed him, and gave him a soft bed to sleep on. The boy turned out to be a kitsune-youkai in disguise, and killed the Queen before fleeing to Ikun. The people of Gokuraku accused the King and Queen of Ikun of sending the Kitsune to kill their Queen, and so they waged war on each other. 

Regardless of how it started, the two nations had been fighting ever since whatever happened. Some of the time there was peace in both lands, but most of the time there was fighting in the streets and attacks on the castles of their respective countries. 

Kagome knew that Ikun's King was a taiyoukai, and was married to a human woman. Kagome knew their names. King Tsuyoi and Queen Hana. King Tsuyoi had had a son with another woman before he had married Hana. The boy was a full youkai, unlike his younger half-brother, who was a hanyou. 

King Suzumebachi and Queen Kochou of Gokuraku had only one child, a daughter, Kagome. She'd been raised an old maid, so Kagome wasn't particularly close to her parents. She was an active child, and had studied archery since she was a wee child. On the outside, she was as delicate as the most beautiful flower, and many a drunken lecher had learned that looks meant little. 

Kagome looked outside the carriage window and saw that the sun was beginning to rise. She ached to stretch her muscles, but doubted the prince would take to kindly to it. Kagome took a closer look at him. Dog ears perched at the top of his. He didn't look that old really..more of a _boy_ than a man. 

Glancing back out the window, Kagome saw unfamiliar lands. "Are we..in Ikun?" 

"Of course," he snorted. "You thought we'd turn around and send you back after all the trouble we went through to create a diversion?" 

Kagome examined the land as they moved through it. It was rocky and mountainous, thick forests everywhere. So unlike the lands of Gokuraku, where forests were sparse and the land was thick with rolling plains. 

"It's different, that's all," she said, not meeting his eyes. "It's beautiful." 

He was taken slightly aback. Beautiful? What game was she playing at? "Think you can weasel your way out of here with flattery?" 

Kagome met his eyes, anger radiating from her face. "No! Can't I compliment your home without being criticized? Just because we're enemies?" 

The boy frowned and they were silent for a while longer. Then-- 

"What's your name?" 

The boy looked quizzically at her. 

"What? I expect I'll be at your castle for a while, might as well learn your name." 

"Inuyasha," he responded. "My name is Inuyasha. Your name was something like Kagome..?" 

She nodded. "That's it. Kagome." 

The carriage stopped at that moment. "We've reached the castle of Ikun," the driver announced, opening the door for Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha roughly seized her arm and pulled her out. 

"Treat your guest with some respect," a kindly voice greeted them. 

"Chichi-ue?" Inuyasha whispered, eyeing his father. "She's the enemy's daughter. Do I have to be nice?" 

"We wouldn't want King Suzumebachi thinking we're mistreating his daughter, now would be?" Dark amusement played on his face. Kagome wondered whether or not he was serious. At the same moment, a beautiful woman appeared at King Tsuyoi's side. 

"Really," she said, voice tinted with annoyance. "She's a woman. You kidnapped a woman." 

"Queen Hana..?" Kagome guessed. The woman smiled and nodded. 

"My husband and son are sometimes a bit rough around the edges," she said, giving them both stern looks. "But we certainly won't be treating you harshly. You will be given a proper room and clothes and everything you need. The caste grounds are open to you, but you aren't to leave them." 

Kagome nodded in compliance. She wasn't a fool--it would be safer to obey these people than to not, for they were very capable of hurting or even killing her. She doubted the latter, she'd be needed alive so her father would be lured to the kingdom of Ikun to save her, but she felt it was safer not to put it past them. "Wakatte. I won't leave the castle grounds." 

"Inuyasha, take her to a spare room," Queen Hana ordered. Inuyasha muttered and led Kagome into the castle. She stared in awe at all the beautiful paintings on the walls. Maids and cooks scurried around, preparing breakfast, carrying platters of exquisite-looking food. 

Inuyasha swung open the door to a vast room. A huge canopy bed was against one wall. Another wall was lined with wardrobes and a huge mirror. 

Kagome couldn't believe her luck. Such a beautiful bedroom..it was as nice as her own back in Gokuraku! 

"Breakfast will be in an hour. I expect Haha-ue will send you a serving maid. She will show you where everything is." Inuyasha's glowering look disappeared as the door shut. 

And thus began Kagome's life in Ikun. 

--- 

What do you think? I promise it'll get interesting. The first chapter just needed to introduce everything. I have a lot of ideas up my sleeve, don't you worry. 

I decided to release one a chapter a week. It'll just be easiest for me. Till next week. n.n -salutes you- 


	2. Chapter II - The Impending Duel

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: You still here? Good. n.n I hope you've been anticipating Chapter 2, 'cause here it is! 

--- 

Arigatou - Thank You  
Hentai - Pervert  
Ke - Feh  
Matte - Wait  
Mikoto - Prince  
Mikoto no Ikun - Prince of Ikun  
Youkai - Demon 

--- 

Chapter II  
The Impending Duel 

_The silver-haired boy pleaded with the black-haired girl, who was with her friend. The girl gave the boy an angered look, yelling at him to leave her alone. She didn't want him. He should find someone else to pester with his professions of love._

_He sank to the ground as she spun on her heel and left him. He pleaded with her, asked why she never gave him a chance to prove himself._

Kagome awoke with a start. _Dammit, _she cursed to herself. _Why do I keep dreaming of him?_ She remembered that awkward first breakfast. Queen Hana certainly liked her. King Tsuyoi wasn't bad. Inuyasha was resentful that she wasn't wasting away in the dungeon. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's elder brother, was probaby the worst. He made it clear that he hated humans, particular those whom were his greatest enemy. 

Kagome liked her serving maid. Sango was her name. She was friendly and the two had become instant friends. They told each other everything--kitchen gossip, how terrible Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru had been to them that day, or how Miroku had hit on Sango. 

Miroku was the son of Kunshi-sama, King Tsuyoi's advisor. Kagome had only met him once since she arrived at the castle two weeks ago, and he had seemed nice. But she had been tipped off by Sango that he was a lecher, and if Queen Hana, King Tsuyoi, or Kunshi-sama weren't around she should watch out. 

"Now as far as I know," Sango said. "Miroku-sama and Inuyasha-mikoto are best friends. So if you avoid Inuyasha-mikoto, you avoid Miroku-sama. You're lucky. You come and go as you please. I have to work." 

"It's not like I can go anywhere," Kagome complained. "If I leave the castle grounds, I'm as good as dead. Queen Hana made that clear the day I arrived." 

"But still," Sango went on. "Inuyasha-mikoto and Miroku-sama are always hanging around the kitchens, trying to get inbetween-meal-snacks." 

"Boys," Kagome sighed. "How come Miroku-san and Kunshi-sama don't eat with everyone else? I've always wondered about that. Kunshi-sama is pretty much second in command..but he's never around." 

Sango sweatdropped a little. "Kunshi-sama is a bar going man...And Miroku-sama is rumored to have a huge store of food in his room." Sango lowered her voice to a whisper. "And I've heard he once slipped up in front of King Tsuyoi..grabbed one of the serving maid's rears without thinking. He's been scared to face King Tsuyoi ever since." 

The girls giggled over this when Inuyasha and Miroku passed by. 

"What are you two giggling about now?" Inuyasha leered. 

Kagome shot Inuyasha an annoyed look, but Sango didn't dare. She kept a careful watch on where Miroku was. 

"Now that's no way to treat a lady," Miroku scolded. He flashed Kagome and Sango a handsome smile. "You ladies need anything?" 

"No, but thank you," Kagome said with a smile. _Is he really that bad?_

"I believe you have work to do," Inuyasha said to Sango. She flushed and nodded, turning away. 

"M-Matte! I'll go with you!" Kagome said. "I've nothing to do..it's hideously boring.." 

Sango smiled. "Arigatou. I have to do the dishes..you can dry." The two girls turned around and headed to the kitchen, but not before each felt a hand grabbing their tushes. 

"KYAA! HENTAIII!" 

~~~ 

Sango handed Kagome another dripping plate, which she dried with swirling motions of her towel. "Kagome-chan...Do you really thing it was right of you to make Miroku-sama part of wall?" 

"Perfectly right," Kagome said gratingly. "How dare he do that..?! Did you see Inuyasha laughing!?!" 

"He stopped when Miroku-sama joined the wall," Sango laughed. "Scared you'd attack him next. Though I don't blame him," she added with a ponderous look. 

Kagome laughed. "I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to make someone mad who just made my best friend one with the wall. I honestly couldn't see how bad he could be at first, though. He was so polite!" 

"Yeah, he's always like that," Sango said gravely, handing Kagome another plate. "He's very polite, normally. It's just that whole lecherous nature of his. Gets it from his dad. He was just trying to butter us up, make it seem that Inuyasha-mikoto is terrible and we should direct our attentions to him." 

The dishes done, the girls walked out to garden to have an enjoyable afternoon away from work. Aside from doing the dishes, Sango's only chores were to clean up Kagome's room, which was spotless anyways. 

As they walked, they heard the distant clanging of metal against something indescribable. Curious, they peered at the two dueling: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was wielding a huge fang-shaped sword. Sesshoumaru was using what looked like a bright green whip. 

Kagome watched in awe as Inuyasha leapt into the air and brought the sword down into the place where Sesshoumaru had been standing only seconds before. In his place was a huge crater. Inuyasha growled and whipped around. He appeared to focusing greatly, and suddenly swung the sword, emitting a surging energy that glowed yellow. It enveloped Sesshoumaru, and Kagome wondered if Inuyasha had just killed his brother. 

But then, another glow came from where Sesshoumaru had been. And there he stood, in perfect condition. "You managed to hit me. I'm impressed," Sesshoumaru admitted. 

"Heh heh," Inuyasha laughed, returning the sword to it's sheath. "Better watch out, Sesshoumaru. I catch you without Tenseiga.." 

Sesshoumaru smirked and disappeared into the castle. 

"Tenseiga..what's that?" Kagome asked Sango. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama's sword," Sango replied, still watching Inuyasha. "It has the power to save the lives of 100 youkai. Inuyasha-mikoto's sword is Tetsusaiga. It has the power to kill 100 youkai. Both are made from King Tsuyoi's fang. Sesshoumaru-sama is intensely jealous that he got the 'weaker' sword. But you saw what happened. If Sesshoumaru didn't have Tenseiga, he would've died." 

Kagome nodded. "Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga...Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru don't really like each other do they?" 

Sango shook her head. "Sesshoumaru-sama hates that Inuyasha-mikoto's a hanyou, and that he has Tetsusaiga. The only reason they don't kill each other is King Tsuyoi. He forbids anything but practice dueling. He left Sesshoumaru-sama in charge of Inuyasha's training, hoping it would help them get along.." She sighed. 

"I guess it didn't work." 

"Oi. What are you two doing here?" Inuyasha asked, approaching them. 

Kagome gave him a challenging look. "Watching you and Sesshoumaru duel. Is there something wrong with that?" 

Apparently unable to come up with an answer, he looked away. "Ke." 

"You're good with your sword, Inuyasha," Kagome said, taking a stab at being making peace. She would be much more happy if she had more than one friend in the castle. 

He gave her a suspicious look and finally answered, "Well, somebody around here might as well be good at defending their homeland. Don't let it get..you know..destroyed." 

Kagome stared at him for a long moment. "What.." she growled. "Did you mean by that?" 

Inuyasha smirked at her, but didn't answer. 

"Mikoto no Ikun, Inuyasha, I challenge you to a duel." 

--- 

Ooo..I'm mean, leaving you hanging like that. n.n I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know, it's still boring. --;; I SWEAR the next chapters on will be more interesting. Just had to finish introducing the characters. 

At this point I don't know if Shippou will make it in the story. I know Naraku won't. XP 

I've decided I will probably post all future chapters on Sundays. Maybe on Saturday if I really like the chapter. Monday if I lose track of time or don't have it finished Sunday. n.n;; But most likely Sundays. I'm way ahead of myself. n.n;; 


	3. Chapter III - The Duel

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: Waii..I hope I kept you eager for more. ~^ Here is the [hopefully] anticipated Chapter 3! It FINALLY gets interesting. x_x; 

OH. If you were wondering, Kagome is around 18 or 19, and Inuyasha is about 20. (Human years.) 

--- 

Chichi-ue - Father  
Haha-ue - Mother  
Hijin Ketsusou - Claws of Blood (Inuyasha's Attack)  
Hime - Princess  
Maa maa - Now now (Something like that. --;;)  
Mikoto no Ikun - Prince of Ikun  
Nani - What  
Neko - Cat  
Sankon Tetsusou - Soul Shattering Iron Claw (Inuyasha's Other Attack)  
Yo - Adds emphasis  
Youkai - Demon 

--- 

Chapter III  
The Duel 

"Mikoto no Ikun, Inuyasha, I challenge you to a duel." 

Inuyasha stared incredulously at Kagome. "Nani yo? A what?" 

"Don't insult me. Chichi-ue forbid me to fight in the war. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be here. I would've defended my country with my life. But Chichi-ue and Haha-ue forbid it. Of course, I'm a woman. I would never be strong enough to satisfy their army. No, I should be pretty and delicate." 

Inuyashsa sneered at her. "Then what's all this about a duel? You don't have any weapons!" 

"Archery you halfbreed," she spat in his face. "Provide me with a bow and arrows, and I'll duel you. I'll show you what I can do." 

Inuyasha gave her a serious look. "It's not really right for a man to fight a woman.." 

"Oh? Scared are you?" 

That struck a nerve. Inuyasha growled. "Fine. I accept your challenge, Hime-sama." He sneered on the words "Hime-sama." 

"Tomorrow at dawn? Or would that be to early for you?" 

Inuyasha growled slightly. "Dawn is perfect. Hope it won't intrude too much on your beauty sleep." With that, he turned and strode off. 

"Kagome-chan.." Sango was aghast at what her friend had just done. "You just challenged one of the most powerful warriors Ikun has ever seen! He's topped by probably only his father and brother!" 

Kagome flashed Sango a confident problem. "Not a worry. He'll never beat me. I've studied archery ever since I was little. And," she added. "I'm very good." She winked. 

"Really though.." Sango pleaded. "Reconsider. You don't know what you're up against!" 

"Don't worry about me," Kagome said with a knowing smile. "I won't get hurt. It'll be over before you know. But the sun is setting, I should really get to sleep early. I have to wake up early." 

Sango nodded sadly, so sure she would lose her best friend forever. 

~~~ 

The next morning, just before dawn, Inuyasha and Kagome met on a dueling field. She accepted the bows and arrows from Queen Hana, though the Queen shook her head in disapproval. 

It seemed like every inhabitant of the castle had woken so early to catch this duel of a lifetime. All the cooks, serving maids, and advisors stood around the designated dueling ring. 

"It's not too late to back out," Inuyasha said, a small smirk playing on his face. 

"No thanks," Kagome said, returning the smirk. 

They stood facing each other, waiting for the sun to break the horizon. After what felt like hours, it was time for the duel to begin. They bowed formally to each other, and drew their respective weapons. 

Tetsusaiga transformed from the rusty blade into the magnificant fang that was it's true identity. Kagome strung her first arrow. Inuyasha raced at Kagome and swung the sword hard down to the ground where she had been standing seconds ago. "Nani!?" 

A blur of pink light hit Tetsusaiga, and Inuyasha saw that it was an arrow. Tetsusaiga reverted back to the useless, rusty sword. Kagome smirked at Inuyasha and drew another arrow. 

Inuyasha, still dumbfounded that one little arrow had undone Tetsusaiga's transformation, was hit right through the shoulder with the second arrow. He winced and growled at her, ripping the arrow from his bloodied shoulder. He then jammed his claws into the wound before slashing in Kagome's direction. "Hijin Ketsusou!" 

Kagome couldn't completely avoid the attack, and had several dark red marks scattered across her body. "Itai.." she muttered before drawing a third arrow. But instead of shooting it at him, Kagome danced around Inuyasha, eyeing the forest borderline. 

"Sankon Tetsusou!" Inuyasha leaped at Kagome, but she deftly dodged, and the attack hit nothing but a tree. 

Finally, Inuyasha was exactly where Kagome wanted him. There was a blur of arrows, and Inuyasha was pinned very firmly against the tree. A single arrow was aimed expertly at the hand that gripped the once again transformed Tetsusaiga, and the sword fell to the ground with a thud. 

The crowd stared. Inuyasha..lost? 

Sango and all of Kagome's other serving maid friends cheered for her. "WAI WAI KAGOME-CHAN! WAI WAI!" cried a neko-youkai serving maid. Miroku took this oppurtunity to congratulate her with them. Sesshoumaru shook his head, disgusted that his own brother had lost to a _human_. 

The crowd dispersed. There was breakfast to cook, things to clean, a garden to tend to.. 

"Kagome-chan, I can't believe you won!" Sango cried, hugging her best friend. "We were all so sure you were a goner.." 

"I told you I had everything under control," Kagome teased, giving her an "I told you so" look. 

"OI! DON'T LEAVE ME OUT HERE!" 

~~~ 

Breakfast followed soon after the duel. Everyone congratulated Kagome and teased Inuyasha. Even Kunshi made a point of joining them at breakfast to congratulate Kagome. 

"We better watch out, Your Highness," Kunshi chuckled. "If the Gokuraku army fights as well as their Princess did, we're in trouble." 

Yamaneko, the cat-youkai that had cheered for Kagome earlier, teased Inuyasha notstop for the rest of the meal. "Ne ne, Inu-chan," she pestered. "Let me get you some more food..you need to sit still and let them wounds heal." Yamaneko was particularly spunky, with little respect for rules, unless the King or Queen was involved. 

"Maa maa, Yamaneko-chan," Kagome chided, a hint of a gloating smile on her already glowing face. "Be nice to Inu_-chan_. He just bit off more than he could chew." 

--- 

Mwa. Kagome kicked Inuyasha's bum. n.n! -turns into a Kagome-chan Cheerleader- Mwe. That was a good chapter, wasn't it? ;.;? 

I didn't do a dream sequence at he beginning, if you did happen to notice. u_u;; I did that for a reason. (-cough- So I couldn't think of anything. ;;) AHEM. The beginning of this chapter was the continuation from the end of the last. That's my excuse. :P They'll continue on in the coming chapters. 


	4. Chapter IV - Forgetting Past Pretenses

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: I was nice. I didn't leave you at a cliffhanger last time. :P Here my loyal fans, is Chapter 4! 

Ah, another side note. Kagome has been living in Ikun for about three months at the time of the duel. By the end of this chapter it'll be about a year. 

--- 

Aa - Yeah  
Anou baka - That idiot  
Bokken - Wooden Sword  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Inu - Dog  
Inuyasha no baka! - Inuyasha you idiot!  
Mou - Ugh / Jeez  
Nani - What  
Un - Yeah  
Wakatte - I understand (Or in this case, something like "Alright")  
Yo - Adds emphasis to something said 

--- 

Chapter IV  
Forgetting Past Pretenses 

_"Don't leave me.." he whispered pleadingly into her ear. "I want to be with you forever.." The silver-haired boy hugged the black-haired girl close._

_Tears streaked her face, and the black-haired girl dissolved into a black mist, disappearing through the boy's fingers tried to capture her lingering traces._

The duel between Kagome and Inuyasha was the talk of the castle for weeks to come. Inuyasha's face grew dark and he scowled whenever he heard about it. He avoided Kagome as much as possible, and when they did meet, Inuyasha was rude and curt, even if Kagome _was_ trying to be nice. 

"Mou, Inuyasha no baka!" Kagome raged in her room. "Sango-chan, why is he so _terrible_? Is he _still _upset over that stupid duel? And _why_? I'm trying to be _nice_ to him!" She collapsed in a heap on her bed, muttering about the ungrateful male species. 

Sango at down on the edge of the bed, patting her shoulder reassuringly. "That's just it," she comforted. "He _is_ a male. Boys will be boys. When the hype dies down, he'll cool off. He was mean to you anyways, though, wasn't he?" 

"Yeah," Kagome admitted. "But I wasn't making a conscious effort to be his friend." 

A catty face poked through the door. "Ne, Kagome-chan?" It was Yamaneko. 

Kaogme looked up. "Oh, Yamaneko-chan..You can come in." 

Yamaneko hopped onto the bed beside Kagome. "Inuyasha-chan still being a butthead?" 

"Un," Kagome responded darkly, resting her cheek in her palm. "Yamaneko-chan, you see him a lot. Aren't you one of his serving maids?" 

"Aa," Yamaneko sighed. "His room is always such a mess. Takes me and everone else forever. Anou baka. He should really learn to eat at the table, not his bed. And that Miroku!" she continued, seething. "He always pulls my tail and smacks my butt! I can't stand him!" 

"You too, huh?" Sango laughed. 

"Ooh I'd like to see him stand up to my claws.." Yamaneko growled, flexing her claws. 

"I think King Tsuyoi was kick you out of Ikun if you tried it," Kagome giggled. "Attacking his advisor's son. Tsk tsk." 

"Let's give him a tail to pull," Yamaneko snickered mischevously. "I can just imagine it...Miroku with a tail..show him what it feels like.." 

The three girls erupted into laughter, all bad moods forgotten. 

~~~ 

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said to his partner in crime. "Is it really right to spy on the girls?" 

Inuyasha's ear was pressed against the door to Kagome's room. "Perfectly. It's my home, isn't it? Now shut up, I can't hear what they're saying with you yapping.." 

"Mou, Inuyasha no baka! Sango-chan, why is he so _terrible_? Is he _still _upset over that stupid duel? And _why_? I'm trying to be _nice_ to him!" 

Inuyasha blinked. Was he being any different than normal? Sure, he was tired of hearing all about how he lost that duel, but still. And what was this about her being nice to him? "Nani yo? What bull shit is this?" 

"Well, she has been trying to make simple conversation with you.." Miroku admitted, delicately scratching the side of his head with his index finger. "And you have been somewhat blunt with her. More than before." 

"You aren't helping!" Inuyasha fumed, reaching to wring Miroku's neck. At that moment, they heard distinct pawprints. "AH! Not good! That's Kagome's friend!" 

The two dived around the corner, breathing silently, pressed flat against the wall. They heard the door open and close, and peered nervously around the bend. Good. She was gone. 

"I don't want to hear anymore," Inuyasha said curtly, turning towards his own room. 

Inuyasha began to walk away, but Miroku stopped him. "You could just be nice to her." 

The inu-hanyou paused. "Yeah. Maybe," he said quietly, not turning around to look at his friend. 

~~~ 

At breakfast the next morning, nothing was said of the duel for the first time in weeks. Inuyasha seemed pleased by this. Kagome seemed a little more than relieved. 

When the was finished, Kagome stopped Inuyasha in the hall, feeling a little foolish. "Ne..Inuyasha..?" 

"Nani?" Inuyasha as careful not to meet her eyes. 

"I was wondering," she began. "Would you teach me..I dunno..how to use a sword? I mean..I'm great with the bow and arrows..but they're sort of old fashioned..and Chichi-ue never allowed me to learn how to use a sword.." 

Inuyahsa looked at her for the first time, not wearing his usual smirk. A real smile was in its place. "Okay....Alright. I'll teach you. Say this evening before the sun goes down? On the dueling grounds?" 

"Wakatte," Kagome said, smiling genuinely at him. "See you then!" 

~~~ 

Kagome walked nervously down the path towards the dueling grounds, clad in a gi and hakama. Inuyasha was waiting. He didn't have Tetsusaiga with him, only two bokken. 

"Here," he said, giving her one of the swords. "Swing it down. Just like this." He held it vertically and swung down until it was perfectly horizontal. 

Kagome tried but to little avail. "You're holding it wrong, see.." Inuyasha stepped behind her and moved her hands into the correct positions on the hilt. and helped her swing the sword a few times. Kagome flushed, having never been quite so close to him before. 

"Good. Now try it without me." Kagome swung the sword with near perfection. "Nice," he said with a smile. "You'll be a top kendoist in no time." 

Sango and Yamaneko peered around the corner of the building. "She really went for it, didn't she?" Yamaneko said, watching her friend in awe. 

"Yeah, she really asked him," Sango said. "I can't believe he said yes. I always thought Inuyasha hated Kagome-chan..didn't you?" 

Yamaneko nodded. 

"Inuyasha doesn't hate Kagome-san," said a male voice behind them. Sango and Yamaneko fell over from the suddenness of their visitor. 

"M..Miroku?" 

"What d'ya mean Inuyasha-chan doesn't hate Kagome-chan?" Yamaneko demanded. "He's always such a butt face to her!" 

"Would he have agreed to train Kagome-san if he did hate her?" Miroku said challengingly. Neither Sango nor Yamaneko had any response. "That's what I thought." 

But Inuyasha couldn't...could he? 

~~~ 

Kagome grew better each day. She practiced with Inuyasha every day, no matter the weather. She explained to him it was the same training she got as a child. "Your enemy won't care what the weather's like. You could be fighting in any conditions. So you have to be ready." 

Kagome never lost heart even when things just didn't seem to be going her way. She couldn't quite get some moves Inuyasha tried to teach her, and got frustrated. It pained Inuyasha to see her suffer and not being able to do anything to ease the internal conflicts that prevented her from doing the move. 

Inuyasha's heart was also growing and learning. He no longer disliked Kagome at all, instead he respected, even liked her. He tried to never be mean. They sometimes teased each other, but usually nothing more. 

"Inuyasha-sama's heart is changing, Highness," Kunshi observed while he and King Tsuyoi watched them tease each other and play in the halls. "He's softer than he was a year ago. That girl..she's softening him." 

"Yes," King Tsuyoi said wistfully, lost in his own world the way it was so many years ago. "It seems he's found someone worth loving. Kagome-sama..I just hope things turn out better than the way it looks like fate will direct it." 

--- 

Ooo. Insightful daddy. n.n Uhm. Not much to say. I really liked this chapter, though. I enjoyed writing it. 

I've laid out the basic plotline for the rest of the story. It's pretty long (for me anyways): 15 chapters. It's liable to change, but that's basically it. 


	5. Chapter V - Forgotten Sacrifice

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: WAI. n.n We've made it to Chapter 5! Thanks for staying with me for so long (Or not so long, if you've just started reading XP). n.n 

--- 

Arigatou - Thank You  
Baachan - Grandma (Kagome is referring to the nurse who raised her, not her real Grandmother)  
Bokken - Wooden Sword  
Chichi-ue - Father  
Chikuso - Dammit  
Dare da? - Who's there?  
Datte - Because  
Haha-ue - Mother  
Iya - No  
Nani - What  
Naze - Why  
Neko - Cat  
Ofukuro - Rough/Slang Mother  
Oyaji - Rough/Slang Father  
Oyasumi - Good Night  
Un - Yeah  
Uso da! - That's a lie! / You're lying! 

--- 

Chapter V  
Forgotten Sacrifice 

_The black-haired girl stood staring at the stars and the moon on a cliff overhanging the sea. Her face is sad and regretful. "If only things had been different.."_

The smack of wood on wood reverberated in the air, and the two bokken-wielders jumped away from each other. 

"Good, Kagome!" Inuyasha called. 

"Arigatou!" Kagome said, waving her bokken joyfully in the air. 

"Call it a night?" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards her. 

Kagome glanced up at the star-ridden night sky. "Un." They walked together back towards the castle, offering each other plesant smiles. 

_So much has changed since I first came here a year ago..._Kagome mused to herself. _I've changed. Inuyasha's changed. He's not so cold anymore. You could almost call him nice. It's been so peaceful here...._

"Kagome?" 

She snapped out of her thoughts instantly. They were at her door. Blushing at her lack of attention for where they were, Kagome bid Inuyaha goonight and slipped into her room. 

"Oyasumi." 

Kagome sank into the sea of blankets and pillows. _It's been a year since I first came here...Naze? Why hasn't Chichi-ue or Haha-ue come for me? There hasn't even been a prolonged battle...Haha-ue.._

It was a long time before sleep claimed her. 

~~~ 

Kagome kept herself busy the next few days. She helped out the cooks and serving maids, and in her free time practiced her kendo training. Her sudden desire to take up free hour didn't go unnoticed by Sango and Yamaneko. They cornered her one night after her daily practice with Inuyasha was over. They demanded a moment with Kagome, without Inuyasha there. He walked away, somewhat confused. "You too, Fluffy," Yamaneko growled, for Inuyasha's elder brother had been watching the practice. 

"Kagome-chan," Sango started. "You've been pushing yourself so much lately. All you do is practice kendo and help us out in the kitchen." 

"Yeah, Kagome-chan," Yamaneko said. "What's up? You're not yourself." 

Kagome blinked. "What's different? I'm fine." 

"Uso da!" Sango shouted. "You work all day and collapse at night. What is going on? Is something wrong? You can tell us. We thought we were your best friends." 

Kagome avoided their eyes. "Nothing's wrong. So I'm working a little harder. What's wrong with that?" 

"You're hurting yourself," Yamaneko siad, near tears. "We're worried! Something isn't right. Did you and Inuyasha-chan have a fight? Did he say something mean? Did Miroku hurt you? We'll beat them up if they did, really!" 

"Iya," Kagome said. "It's not them. It's.." Sango and Yamaneko leaned forward, eyes pleading with their friend. Kagome's chin rtembled slightly. "Why so long?" she said after a while. 

"Nani?" 

"So long what?" 

"What's taking them so long?" Kagome asked, tears spilling over delicate lashes. "Why? Are they just going to leave me here forever? Don't they care?" 

Sango's eyes widened in realization, but Yamaneko remained confused. "Eh? Kagome-chan, who's leaving you all alone? We won't, if that's what you think!" 

"Iya," Sango said quietly. "It's not us, is it? It's your parents, isn't it? You've been here a year and Gokuraku hasn't made the least bit of an attack on Ikun to rescue you. That's it isn't it?" Kagome remained silent, but her telltale tears revealed the truth. 

"They just abandoned you like that!?!" Yamaneko demanded. "Those..bastards! They don't you deserve you, Kagome! We love you here! Everyone does! Queen Hana, King Tsuyoi, Inu-chan, Kunshi-sama, Miroku..We all love having you here! Why do you care about them?" 

"Datte!" Kagome shouted. "They're my parents! They're supposed to love me! And if not them, why not Baachan? _She_ raised me. _She_ was my mother. Why didn't she sneak out after me!?! Chichi-ue and Haha-ue may not care, but Baachan would! Why then, why!?!" 

Yamaneko folded back her ears. Sango hugged Kagome, letting her sob furiously into her shoulder. 

As Kagome's sobs subsided, she managed to whimper "I wish they loved me." 

Inuyasha appeared from around the corner, hands clenched in fists. "What do you mean, you wished they loved you? If they didn't care enough to come and rescue you from your enemy, they aren't worth caring about, like that neko said! Aren't we good enough for you? We've fed you, sheltered you, and let you go wherever you pleased on the castle grounds. Haha-ue loved you like a daughter! Chichi-ue thinks so highly of you, you'd think you _were_ their daughter! And I.." 

Kagome stood up suddenly. "What would you know?!" she screamed heatedly, interrupting him. "You could never understand! Your family loves, you treasures you! I was never close to Oyaji or Ofukuro! They didn't raise me like their daughter. They raised me like something that just helped them gain power. Baachan was the closest thing to family I ever had. _You will never understand me!_" She then ran towards the castle, away them all. 

Three very upset people were left in her wake. Inuyasha cursed himself for yelling at her. Sango and Yamaneko joined him. "Chikuso..what the fuck did I just do?" 

Up in Kagome's room, she was sobbing into her pillow. After a while, she was aware that she wasn't alone. "Dare da?" she demanded, looking up to see to Sesshoumaru standing over her. "What do you want?" 

"I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma, Hime-sama," he answered, being far more polite than usual. "Of course your parents care about you. Why would you think less?" 

"You wouldn't know," she snapped. "Why haven't they come for me then?" 

"Why haven't _you_ gone to _them_?" 

Kagome was silent for minute, thinking this over. Why _hadn't_ she tried to run away..? Had she really been that happy in this castle where she had so many friends? 

"I'll leave you to yourself," Sesshoumaru said, disappearing through the door. 

And that was when Kagome made her decision. "I'm going home." 

--- 

Until next time dears. ~^ 

Oh, in case you didn't catch it completely, Kagome refers to her parents as "Oyaji" and "Ofukuro" instead of "Chichi-ue" and "Haha-ue." She's so angry at them, so she doesn't speak of them respectively. -nods- Just wanted to make sure you all caught that. n.nV 


	6. Chapter VI - Searching for an Answer

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: Mwahaha. I wasn't mean at the end of the last chapter. Honest! ~^ 

--- 

Anou - Uhm / Excuse Me  
Arigatou - Thank You  
Baka Tori - Stupid birds  
Bokken - Wooden Sword  
Chikuso - Dammit  
Nani - What  
Sankon Tetsusou - Soul Shattering Iron Claw (Inuyasha's Attack)  
Tori - Bird  
Youkai - Demon 

--- 

Chapter VI  
Searching for an Answer 

_The silver-haired boy dashed over an open field, a determined look etched on his handsome face. He took little notice of the things around him, determined to find whatever it was he was searching for._

_"I swore to you that I'd never let you go..I'm not going to stop now!"_

Kagome stole away in the middle of the night, dressed in big, billowy garments that covered her face lest she be recognized. She had gotten a large supply of bread and a water jug earlier that day. lastly, Kagome had broken into the room where all the weapons were kept and grabbed a bokken, a bow and several arrows. 

She'd slipped stealthily past the guard at the gates and sped off. 

By morning she'd reached a small village, already starting their day. She stopped to eat a bit of bread and drink some of her water. As she looked around, Kagome realized she wasn't completely sure which way to go. 

"Anou.." she said to a young man. "Would you know the direction of Gokuraku from here?" 

The man stared suspiciously at her for a moment before responding. "The shortest way to Gokuraku from here is through the forests of that mountain." He pointed in the distance to a mountain covered in trees. It was beautiful in the morning sun, and Kagome wished she could just watch it instead of trying to get through it. 

"Arigatou," she said and headed out on her way. 

The young man watched her until she disappeared out of sight, and hurried back into his hut, a delighted smile brightening his handsome face. 

~~~ 

Back at the castle, Inuyasha had turned the place upside down searching for Kagome. "Chikuso! Kagome! Where are you?" he demanded, smashing an expensive vase. 

Yamaneko was at Inuyasha's heels the entire day, spitting insults at him. "You damn halfbreed!" she screamed at him. "It's your fault she left! You shouldn't've yelled at her like that!" 

Queen Hana and King Tsuyoi were also wondering where she'd gone off to. "She must've run away," King Tsuyoi concluded. "She's no where on the castle grounds." 

"But why would she run away after so long?" Queen Hana wondered out loud. "She's been here for a year and seemed happy enough." 

"Queen Hana," Sango said quietly. "Yesterday..Kagome-chan said that no one had come looking for her. She was very upset. Not even her old nurse who had raised her had tried to rescue her. It seems unlikely she got kidnapped just like that. Too much of a coincidence. She must've run away to try and find out why no one had come looking for her." 

"Chichi-ue," Inuyasha said to his father. His eyes were full of pain and regret. "Please allow me to go and bring Kagome back.." 

King Tsuyoi stared at his son. Golden eyes so full of regret, so full of pain, so full of..."Go then. Bring her back." 

Inuyasha ran off without another word. 

"King Tsuyoi," Sango said quietly. "if Kagome-chan really wants to go back..why don't we just let her?" 

"We really don't have a choice," King Tsuyoi answered gravely. "If King Suzumebachi of Gokuraku sees I let her daughter go unharmed, he'll think we've gotten weak and would attack with full force. And frankly, I hate fighting, but I do what I must to protect my country. Besides that, I think Kagome was right. Perhaps they really _don't_ care enough to come and rescue their own daughter..And besides, Inuyasha seems set on bringing on her back," he added. 

_Kagome...please come back.._

~~~ 

Kagome had walked all day without stopping. She'd eaten and walked simultaneously, wanting to get as far as possible before anyone at the castle was aware of her being missing. It was just at sunset when she reached the edge of the forest that lead up into the mountain she had to travel through. Kagome stopped to eat, but set out again. 

Though it was still dusk out of the forest, inside it was night. Kagome walked as far as she could before her muscles refused to move her in inch. She made a makeshift bed out of leaves and fell instantly into a deep sleep. 

Kagome was shocked to awake and find it still dark. She felt like she'd slept a century. "Oh, please tell me it's not sunset again..I couldn't have slept an entire day.." Miserable as she was, Kagome faced the facts and set out further, determined to the make it to the familiar lands of Gokuraku by the following sunset. 

The dark forest had other plans for her. Roots reached up and grabbed her ankles and tripped her. Twigs grabbed at her face, scratching her well-tanned skin. Strange noises of feathers rustling disturbed Kagome as well. 

With another rustle of feathers, a twisted "CAW!" something slammed into Kagome's back, forcing her to the ground. "KYAA! Nani!?!" She looked up and found herself surrounded by mutated birds. "Tori-youkai!?!" 

Gargantuan birds hovered all around her, dirty brown feathers littering the ground. Gnarled feet were equipped with razor-sharp, serrated-edge talons. Bright yellow beaks opened in closed with each bloodcurdling "CAW!" Inside there were rows of dark, blood-stained teeth. A putrid smell of death filtered through those gaping beaks. 

Kagome struggled to her feet, grabbing her bokken, trying not to be scared of the hideous beasts. She brandished it at them, but the birds seemed to be laughing her powerlessness. "Go away, baka tori." 

The youkai didn't seemed to care and attacked her all at once. Kagome swung the sword at the birds, but with little avail. Some did crumple to the ground, a mound of heaving feathers, but beaks continued to click hungrily. What appeared the be the lead youkai, spread his wide wings and flung himself at Kagome, knocking the sword from her hands. 

Gritting her teeth, Kagome made a grab for her bow and an arrow, but the intelligent bird was too fast for her, breaking the bow and spilling the arrows everywhere. Kagome backed against a tree, whimpering. Was this the end? 

The birds flew at her all at once, hungry for her flesh when-- 

"SANKON TETSUSOU!" 

Several dead birds fell hard to the ground, the leader among them. The remaining fled for their lives. Kagome stared in shock at the dead birds. Trembling with what was left of her fear, Kagome dared look up to see Inuyasha looking over her. "Inu..yasha..?" 

--- 

OoO. Like? I hope you did. n.n See you next week! 


	7. Chapter VII - Going Back to my Real Home

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: -inches towards a formidable hiding spot- 

--- 

Atashi - I (The feminine form of "Watashi" ["I"])  
Bokken - Wooden Sword  
Daijoubu ka? - Are you alright?  
Dakara - Because  
Gomen - Sorry  
Hontou? - Really?  
Iie - No  
Onii-san - Older Brother  
Ore wa.. - I..(The masculine form of "Watashi")  
Tadaima - I'm Home  
Tori - Bird  
Un - Yeah 

--- 

Chapter VII  
Going Back to My Real Home 

"Inu...yasha...?" 

"Kagome..daijoubu ka?" Inuyasha reached out a hand to help her up, but Kagome smacked it away. 

"What are you doing here?" she cried, near tears. "Why did you come after me!?!" 

"Dakara!" Inuyasha shouted. "Ore wa.._I love you_. I can't let you go now!" Kagome sank back against the tree, eyes wide. "I can't pretend that this past year never happened! I can't forget you!" 

"Inu..yasha.." she whispered, tears falling silently from her eyes. "Atashi..Gomen. I don't..I don't love you." She avoided his eyes. "I don't know why I even came out here anyways. What was I looking for? The family that didn't want me? Why would they want me now anyways? I'm friends with their greatest enemies. I didn't even really want to leave. I don't know why I did it." 

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, and offered his hand once more. This time, Kagome took his hand and they walked through the forest together in silence. 

_Did he really mean that back there? _Kagome wondered to herself. _But why then? I thought he hated me._

_Uh uh, Kagome, _her practical side chided._ He's been really nice to you since he started teaching you kendo. If you haven't noticed, something is really wrong with you. It's the only logical reason for him to be so nice: He loves you. And besides, why would he come all this way to bring you back if he didn't?_

Kagome sighed.What an uncomfortable predicament she was suddenly thrown into. 

~~~ 

It was two days before they finally got back to the castle. Kagome was greated back with open arms, even if King Tsuyoi and Queen Hana were a bit disappointed in her. 

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried, running to meet her friend. 

"KAGOME-CHAAAN!" Yamaneko yelled as she flung herself at Kagome in a great big hug, sticking her tongue out playfully at Inuyasha behind Kagome's back. 

Sango too glomped her friend. "We're so glad your back!" 

"It wouldn't be fun around here without ya," Yamaneko gushed. 

Kagome laughed with carefree joy. "Tadaima!" 

~~~ 

"Ahh!" 

"Tori!?!" 

"Un," Kagome nodded. "Big, ugly birds." 

"Mm..Bird is good eatin'!" Yamaneko drooled. 

"These birds wouldn't've tasted good," Kagome laughed. "Don't worry." 

"Ne ne?" Yamaneko said, bouncing beside her. "What happened then? Didja beat 'em senseless with your bokken? Or didja shoot 'em all with your arrows? Like how you beat Inuyasha? Pinned 'em to all the trees in the place? Huh? Huh?" She began bouncing again, eager to hear Kagome's heroic tale. 

"Iie..nothing like that..." Kagome admitted, sweatdropping a little. "They nearly beat me..actually.." Sango quickly covered Yamaneko's mouth to keep her from screaming. "They knocked away my bokken and broke my bow." 

"Why didn't you stab 'em, then!?!" Yamaneko protested, breaking fre of Sango's grip. "You still had your arrows, didn't you?" 

"They..rid me of those, too," Kagome replied, sweatdropping further still. "Knocked 'em right away from me. Couldn't use them at all. But anyways, that's when Inuyasha showed up. He beat those mangy birds." 

"Inuyasha-chan saved you?" Yamaneko said, looking quite annoyed at that fact. "Maybe he's not that bad afterall," she added with a ponderous look playing on her feline face. 

"And I guess he convinced you to come back," Sango finished for her. 

"Un..." Kagome said, nodding. She almost told them what he had said to her, but decided it was better to not. 

~~~ 

"Oi Miroku!" Inuyasha clamored, after beating Miroku over the head. "I thought you said telling her would make everything better!" 

Miroku rubbed his head, glaring at his woebegone friend. "She came back, didn't she? What more of an answer do you need?" 

Inuyasha frowned. "Miroku. Listen. This is what happened." 

_"Inu...yasha...?"_

_"Kagome..daijoubu ka?" Inuyasha reached out a hand to help her up, but Kagome smacked it away._

_"What are you doing here?" she cried, near tears. "Why did you come after me!?!"_

_"Dakara!" Inuyasha shouted. "Ore wa..I love you. I can't let you go now!" Kagome sank back against the tree, eyes wide. "I can't pretend that this past year never happened! I can't forget you!"_

_"Inu..yasha.." she whispered, tears falling silently from her eyes. "Atashi..Gomen. I don't..I don't love you."_

"Hontou?" Miroku asked after Inuyasha replayed the scene. "Hm. Maybe you're right. Maybe she doesn't really love you. Maybe you're just her Onii-san." 

Miroku found himself in the bushes below Inuyasha's third-story window very suddenly. "'Get out' usually works." 

"And stay out until you get some better advice!" Inuyasha roared from his window. 

~~~ 

Kagome sighed and flopped into her bed, retiring for the night. Sango and Yamaneko had already gone. "I really am home..aren't I?" She slipped into pleasant sleep and dreamed. 

_The silver-haired boy, looking frightfully exhausted, stood at the bottom of cliff, looking up at the black-haired girl, who's face was streaked with silent tears._ _When she turned around and saw him standing there, she forgot everything that had happened and ran towards him, and he to her. They embaced, promising never to let each other go again._

--- 

KYAAA! -ducks knives, swords, axes, maces, and various other objects used for killing. Hides in her ring of blindfolded Battousais- K..Kowaii! ;.;.;.; Be nice! If I die, I can't post anymore chapters. O_O 

Oi, minna-sama. o.o Pay attention the dream sequences. They are important, dearies. n.n Even if they come at the end, they be important. 

Nya! Till next week! -scurries into hiding for a week- 


	8. Chapter VIII - No Longer Forgotten

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: Mwahaha. Woo..I promise things will get MUCH better starting....now. n.n 

--- 

Baka - Idiot  
Chikuso - Dammit  
Demo - But  
Gomen - Sorry  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Inuyasha No Baka! - Inuyasha You Idiot!  
Kami-sama - God  
Mikoto - Prince  
Nani - What  
Neko - Cat  
Taiyoukai - Great Demon  
Tasukete - Help  
Un - Yeah  
Youkai - Demon 

--- 

Chapter VIII  
No Longer Forgotten 

_The two lovers held each other so happily, wishing that moment would never end. A gentle breeze blew their hair around one another, isolating them from the world. They sighed peacefully, but the wind picked up and forced the two away from one another. They screamed each others names, but the wind knows no mercy._

Kagome lazed around for the entirety of the next day, claiming she needed to get recuperated. "Four days of nothing but walking and near starvation aren't exactly good for you," she insisted. It was more of an excuse not to see Inuyasha, really. Kagome was uncomfortable around him, since he'd confessed his feelings for her. 

"Mou, Inuyasha no baka! Baka! Baka!" Kagome wailed into her pillow, frustrated. 

"Hn?" Yamaneko and Sango peered from the ajar door. "What did Inuyasha-chan do this time?" 

Kagome jerked up, suddenly bright red and very embarrassed. "N-n-n-nani?" she stammered. "He didn't do anything. Honest. I'm fine." She sweatdropped nervously. 

"Kagome-chan," Sango said accusingly. "I know that look. Something happened that you didn't tell us about. So spill it. What happened between you and Inuyasha-mikoto?" 

"Did he kiss you?" Yamaneko demanded in a disgusted face. 

"Did he grope you?" Snago asked, eyes wide. 

"He's not Miroku," Kagome muttered, but they ignored her. 

"Did he.." Yamaneko gasped. 

"He couldn't have..." Sango gulped. 

"_TOLD YOU_!?!" they yelled in unison. 

Kagome stared at them, sweatdropping, for several long minutes. "...H..How..did you..know?" 

They stared at her for an equal amount of time. "You mean you didn't know?" Yamaneko asked incredulously. 

"You KNEW?!" Kagome shrieked, making the whole castle shake. "Why..didn't..you..tell..me?" 

"W-We..We thought you knew," Sango stuttered. "H-Honest.." 

"How could you not know?!" Yamaneko exclaimed. "It was so obvious! He taught you kendo.." 

"The adorable way he gazed at you.." 

"When you weren't looking.." 

"The eagerness to be with you.." 

"The eagerness to help you.." 

"The way he totally freaked when he found out you were gone.." 

"_And_ the way he was practically on his knees begging King Tsuyoi to go after you.." 

"Okay I get the point!" Kagome cried, whapping them both with pillows. "But when..? Why?" 

"I thought it started after you beat him in that duel all that time ago," Yamaneko admitted. 

"Un," Sango agreed. "He really respected you after that." 

"As to why," Yamaneko sat pondering this for a moment. "I don't know," she admitted after awhile, sweatdropping. "Why _does_ he love you?" 

"I can answer that," Sango said curtly, pushing Yamaneko aside. "It's probably because you're the first person to not care at all about him being a hanyou. The people aren't exactly thrilled with them. Sesshoumaru hates anything that's not a super-strong taiyoukai. Of course, his parents love him..but really, they _have _to. The serving maids are mostly all scared of him. Or, in the case of Yamaneko, tease him nonstop," she added, shooting a playful glare at the innocent-looking neko-youkai. 

Kagome fell back onto the feathery-soft pillows, sighing deeply, letting it all sink in. Sango and Yamaneko took the hint and left, letting Kagome get some rest. 

"Inuyasha..Gomen.." 

~~~ 

"Eh? What do you mean you won't teach me kendo anymore?!" Kagome demanded, leaning against a tree of the forest bordering their practice grounds. 

"You've really learned all I can teach you," Inuyasha said, avoiding Kagome's ardent eyes. "There's not anything I know that I haven't taught you." He was lying, and she knew it. 

_You're just making excuses not to see me anymore! _she screamed silently, not daring to let the words slip from her lips. _Inuyasha, I still love being with you! I still love learning from you! Just because I don't..I don't feel the same way about you that you do me.._

Kagome stopped herself from thinking any further thoughts, and instead uttered "Demo.." 

"Gomen," he said, turning away. He heard her sink to the ground in anguish. Her scent lingered around him. _Kami-sama..It's going to kill me. Her scent is so beautiful..so intoxicating..Chikuso.._

He began walking away when he heard a rustle of leaves, a scream, and the sound of someone being forcefully dragged away. 

"INUYASHA! TASUKE--!" A gnarled hand was clamped over Kagome's mouth, preventing her from screaming any further. 

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha whirled around, but she had already disappeared into the trees. He clenched in fists in his fury, claws digging into his palms until they bled. Inuyasha found a note where Kagome had been sitting, and cautiously read it, and his anger only boiled to new heights. 

_We're taking Kagome-sama back to where she really belongs. We, the people of Gokuraku, thank you dearly for taking care of our Princess for the past year._

_Signed,_

_King Suzumebachi of Gokuraku_

Inuyasha tore the note to shreds, baring his fangs and sped off into the forest. _Kagome..I swear to you..I will bring you back! Not matter what, I will always protect you!_

--- 

-ducks knives, katanas, and other various sharp and/or death-related objects- KYAA! -hides behind her Kenshin and her Ranma- Hide me, my loyal bishounen! ;.; 

Kenshin: o.o;; 

Ranma: Feh. 

I am so terrible, leaving you on a cliffhanger like that. -skips into hiding for the next week- 

-runs out for a moment- HA! I know how to make you love me again. n.n I finished the actual writing part..YnU is finished! ;.; So I'm going to post chapters twice a week: Sunday and Wednesdays. (This counts as your Sunday post. XP) See ya Wednesday! 


	9. Chapter IX - Execution at Dawn

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: Laa. I love this chapter. n.n I didn't keep you hangin, did I? ~^ 

'Kanja' literally means 'Spy'. Laaa. n.n 

--- 

Demo - But  
Gomen - Sorry  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Hime-sama - Princess  
Masaka - Impossible / It Can't Be  
Nani - What  
Ningen - Human  
Youkai - Demon 

--- 

Chapter VIX  
Execution at Dawn 

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, racing through the forests, searching for her scent to trail. "I won't lose you again.." He dove to the ground, searching for her scent. Only the scent of horses and a carriage.."Kagome..!" 

_Of course she's going to Gokuraku, _he cursed himself. _Why not just take the shortest route there?_

Inuyasha sped through the forest, every fiber of his being determined to find and bring Kagome back to her real home, even if it meant his life. 

~~~ 

"What? Inuyasha is gone?!" King Tsuyoi exclaimed. 

"But where?!" Queen Hana cried. 

"Gomen," Sango apologized. "I didn't see where really, other than he disappeared into the forest. I heard Kagome yell his name, but when I got there, Inuyasha was tearing through the forest." 

"Masaka," King Tsuyoi gasped. "Gokuraku really didn't...come and kidnap Kagome-sama, did they?" 

"Nani!?!" Yamaneko shrieked. "D..Demo! Why now? Why, when Kagome-chan just came to us? Just came home? She said it herself! She was home!" 

"Is it possible," Sango said slowly, nervously. "That someone from Gokuraku knew Kagome had run away from us in search of her parents, and informed them of it?" 

"Could be," King Tsuyoi admitted. "But who? What spy could make it here?" 

~~~ 

Kagome glared hatefully at her capture. "It was you," she declared angrily. "You gave me directions on how to get to Gokuraku. Of course you'd know. You're a spy!" 

"But of course," the man laughed. "My name is Kanja. After you were kidnapped by that Prince of Ikun, I quickly gained power at Gokuraku's palace. I am now King Suzumebachi's very best, most powerful spy." 

"Inuyasha will come and rescue me," Kagome spat. "You won't keep him away. He loves me." 

"Inuyasha, is it?" he sneered. "He loves you, does he? It's a shame, then. You can watch him die. If he sets one paw over the border between Gokuraku and Ikun, he will be taken and there will be a public execution for him." Kanja laughed. "I can't believe the great Hime-sama of Gokuraku fell in love with her most hated enemy. And he's a hanyou!" 

"It doesn't matter whether he's ningen, youkai, or hanyou!" Kagome shouted. "He's Inuyasha! And he will not be killed by scoundrels like you!" 

"You're really enamored by that mutt, aren't you?" Kanja laughed. Kagome blushed angrily, but didn't say anything to counter that remark. 

The next several hours were in silence. They arrived at the Gokuraku palace late at night, and Kagome was locked in a dusty old room that used to be her own, so long ago. 

"Let me out!" she raged day and night. 

"Dear, please be quiet," Queen Kochou said disgustedly. "You do ruin the pleasant mood of the palace with that barbaric screaming of yours." 

~~~ 

"KAGOMEE!" Inuyasha shouted furiously in a city in Gokuraku. "Where's the castle of Gokuraku?!" he demanded of a bystander. "_Where can I find Kagome-hime_?" 

The frightened man gave him directions, and Inuyasha raced off. _Kagome, I'm coming for you. Wait for me. I'll be there. Just wait a little bit longer._

Inuyasha was met at the castle gates by several mean-looking men. He growled, flexing his claws, daring them to try and attack. The men merely smirked. 

The men circled him, smirking viciously. "You stop here, hanyou." 

One dashed forward, and slapped a slip of paper onto Inuyasha's forehead. 

_Nani!?! I can't..I can't move!_

"My anti-youkai warding," the man laughed vindictively. "You won't be able to move until someone removes that warding from your forehead. Take him away." 

The men dragged Inuyasha to the dungeons, throwing him in a cell reeking of death. An old, grisly man shared the cell with him. 

_Shit..what am I going to do now?_

~~~ 

Queen Kochou let herself into Kagome's room that evening. "Kagome," she said softly. 

"What do you want?" Kagome growled suspiciously. 

"I just came to inform you," she replied carefully. "that your hanyou friend was captured earlier today. His execution is tomorrow morning, at dawn. You will not be permitted to attend, of course. You'd make a scene. Imagine the embarrassment." 

Shock like ice-cold knives ripped through Kagome's heart. _He'd been serious..they're going to kill him..Inuyasha..!_

~~~ 

Kagome beat ceaselessly against her door since far before dawn the next morning. "Let me out!" she screamed with, after a while, a very hoarse voice. "Inuyasha!" 

Inuyasha, shackled with youkai-proof chains, was taken through the halls. All the serving maids, cooks, and anyone in the castle was permitted to leave their work stations and attend this great moment in Gokuraku history. 

"Kagome," Inuyasha muttered in a hushed growl. "I'm sorry.." 

He was led down the path to the arranged execution spot. People gathered around the spot, passing beer around, making a grand party of it all. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed from her room. "Let me out! DAMMIT!" She heaved herself again and again at the door, determined to break the lock. 

Inuyasha was thrown roughly to the ground, head forced onto a wooden block so the executionist wouldn't miss his neck. Struggle as he might, the anti-youkai chains kept him from doing any damage on those holding him down. "Kagome..!" he managed squeak feebly. 

At last, the door gave way and Kagome ran as fast as her legs would take her into town. Her heart raced, fearing so greatly that she would be too late. Fearing that she would find only Inuyasha's dead body, and never be able to return to Ikun, where she was loved so much. 

The executioner raised his axe.. 

Kagome's feet beat against the hard stone ground, throwing people out of her way as she made it into the clear. "INUYASHAA~~!" 

--- 

OUCH! Will Kagome save Inuyasha, or will he meet a bloody end? You'll just have to wait till next week..YIKES! STOP TRYING TO KILL ME! -sobcry- ;.;!! 


	10. Chapter X - Because I Can't Live Without...

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: I was overeager to post this chapter. So it came early. If I get enough reviews (I'm looking at 100..XP) I'll post chapter 11 on Sunday, rather than wait till Wednesday. 

--- 

Dakara - Because  
Sankon Tetsusou - Soul Shattering Iron Claw (Inuyasha's Attack)  
Wakatta - I Understand / Alright 

--- 

Chapter X  
Because I Can't Live Without You 

"INUYASHAA~~!" 

Kagome leapt blindly at Inuyasha, yanking him out of the axe's path. They fell hard to the ground, she on top of him. Kagome yanked the chains off of him. "Inuyasha!" she sobbed. 

"Kagome!" he stared at her, his heart overwhelmed with his emotions. Fear for Kagome's life more than his own, she could've been killed! Anger at the entire country of Gokuraku for putting her through all of this. Love for her.._Kagome came so I could live.._And grief at seeing her cry, _She's crying for me...Because of me..._

"Inuyasha, we have to get out of here!" Kagome yelled. "Hurry!" 

"SANKON TETSUSOU!" Inuyasha screamed, clearing a path. He grabbed her and thew her onto his back and ran as fast as his feet would carry him. 

The angered cries of the villagers swarmed around them, attempting the choke their their very life forces. Inuyasha ran with Kaogme safely secured on his back out of the blistering hell from which they came. 

~~~ 

They ran through forests as much as they could to try and lose what seemed to be every person in all of Gokuraku. They found safe nooks and crannies to hide in so Inuyasha could rest. Since he was far faster than her, Inuyasha insisted on carrying Kagome on his back. 

"Inuyasha," she said in a pleading tone. "You're so tired. Please. I can run fast. You're exhausting all of your strength. Please..let me run for myself." 

"Kagome," he said, looking at her painedly. "If I let you go..I don't want them to get you. They'll lock you up, keep you rotting in the dungeons. I don't want that. I like seeing your smiling face. The thought of you suffering..the mere possibility.." He broke off, embarrassed. 

She smiled at him. _I suppose..Inuyasha..You want me to be happy that much, don't you? I want you to be happy too. So, if it's what makes you happy, Inuyasha, you can protect me. I think I like that._

~~~ 

It was days before they safely crossed the border into Ikun, finally able to take an entire day to rest, more for Inuyasha than Kagome. 

Those last days before they reached the border were hellish. There was reward money for anyone who managed the capture them, dead or alive, and everyone was at their heels, desperate to be the first to get at the two outlaws. But, needless to say, Inuyasha's superior sense of smell and hearing could tell him if anyone was nearing them, and could hide him and Kagome, the latter quite apparently the more important of the two. 

"I heard 'em, I know it!" a deep voice boomed. 

"They gots t' be 'round 'ere somewheres," a second voice drawled. 

"Look 'round yeh fools," a woman's voice barked. "If we find 'em, we'll be in good. Di' you 'ere how much King Suzumebachi's givin' away?!" 

"'Ey," the first voice said, kicking at a bit of red peering through the dead leaves at the base of an old, hollow tree. "What's tha'?" 

Inuyasha, in his rush to hide Kagome, hadn't hidden himself well, and because of his carelessness, was spotted. "SANKON TETSUSOU!" he shouted, knocking the villagers out, not intending to kill them. "Kagome, hurry, we have to move, and fast!" 

"Wakatta," she said, climbing swiftly onto his back, and they ran for safety. 

But escape they did. The rolling plains of Gokuraku slowly turned into the mountainous region Inuyasha had lives in all his life, that Kagome had grown to love so dearly as if it were her own home. 

They could finally relax, and Kagome forced Inuyasha to sit and not move a muscle for an entire day. "You need to rest," she scolded him. "You are exhausted, and I can see it, so don't try and tell me you're not. I'll go find us something to eat, build a fire and everything, so don't worry!" 

After they had eaten the rabbits and birds she had caught with crudely made spears, they just sat in comfortable silence, staring into the dancing flames. 

Inuyasha looked forlorn, deep in thought; there was no doubt in Kagome's mind that he was reliving his near-death, her risking her life to save him. 

"Kagome," he said at last, not meeting her eyes. "Back then..why were you crying?" 

She looked as him, astonished. "Because I was so scared you were going to die. I thought I was too late. I thought you.." she broke off, throat closed by fresh tears. 

He tenderly reached up and wiped the tears away with a gentle finger. "You were crying..for me? Because of me?" He looked her in the eye. "Why?" 

She stared hard at him. "Dakara..If you died..I don't know what..Where would I be without you, Inuyasha? Stuck, miserable, up in some tower in Gokuraku. You thought you were kidnapping me back them, making my life hell, but really, it was retribution. And now..I can't picture life without you, Inuyasha." 

"Kagome.." 

He wrapped his arms around her, and she held him back. They held each other like that for a long time, how long they didn't know. Kagome's head was nestled in the crook of Inuyasha's shoulder, his cheek resting contentedly on her soft, silken hair. It was silent understanding; some things were better expressed without words. 

After what felt like an eternity of bliss, Inuyasha dipped his head lower to brush his lips over her forehead. Kagome was brought back into reality. No, the world didn't consist of just them. It kept turning, no matter how much they longed for time to stand still just for them. 

She snuggled closer to him, as if scared to be swept away if she wasn't enclosed in his protective embrace. "Inuyasha," she murmured drowsily as a traced kisses from her forehead, to her nose, to her cheeks, and so forth. "Promise...Promise no matter what happens, you'll never let go of me. Ever." 

Inuyasha wordlessly sealed the promise by pressing his lips against hers. 

--- 

Aww. I had to end this one sweet. I've been so mean, I decided to be nice for a change. n___n I LOVED writing this chapter, I really hope you liked it. 


	11. Chapter XI - Candlelit Dinner

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: Yay! Ya'll (Yes, I said ya'll. Stupid Kentucky hillbilly. ;.;() ) met your goal. So here's chapter 11! n.n 

And I'm glad someone caught the Romeo 'n Juliet thing..my English class was reading it when I started this fic, and that's where the general idea for this fic came from. (No, they won't die. /) 

--- 

Gomen Nasai - Sorry ('Nasai' is for added politeness)  
Iya - No  
Nani - What  
Oyaji - Rough/Slang Father  
Ofukuro - Rough/Slang Mother  
Sakura - Cherry Blossoms  
Youkai - Demon  
Yukata - Loose Kimono ("Night Clothes") 

--- 

Chapter XI  
Candlelit Dinner 

_The black-haired girl spun into oblivion as she was torn away from her love, crying out his name. "I don't want to be alone anymore! IYA!"_

_Fighting fate for not the first time, the two struggled through the incredible winds, hair whipped out behind them like banners, reaching for one another.._

Kagome and Inuyasha safely reached home the next day, much to everyone's relief. 

"KAGOME-CHAAN!" Yamaneko wailed, practically wringing Kagome's neck with her hug. "We thought you were going to _diiie_!" 

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried, glomping her best friend. "We really thought..Everyone was scared..But you're alright, aren't you?" 

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha for a brief moment before answering. "I'm fine. Everything will be alright now. If Gokuraku tries to kidnap me again..Well, I'll just have to run away." She smiled at everyone around her. 

King Tsuyoi and Queen Hana smiled knowingly. They'd caught it, even if no one else had. The way Inuyasha stayed right by her side, the way their fingers were intertwined, the way she had smiled at him. The exact same way King Tsuyoi and Queen Hana had acted when they first realized just how much they loved one another. 

"Well, you two must be starving," Queen Hana said. "I'll have the cooks prepare a fine meal. You would like that, wouldn't you?" She smiled teasingly at her son. 

~~~ 

It was their first real meal in the past week or so since Kagome had first been kidnapped. She had been offered only stale bread and water while she was locked in her room, and Inuyasha had almost completely forgotten he needed to eat, his concern for finding Kagome was that great. 

Kagome thought that it was no coincidence that they had been prepared an exquisate meal, table for two, the room dimly lit by the flickering light of enchanting candles. Kagome could guess that Queen Hana at least had noticed the change in the air around her and Inuyasha. Needless to say, she had been offered a comfortable yukata with a sakura petal pattern. 

"Kagome," Inuyasha started. "You..You aren't ever going to go back to Gokuraku, are you?" 

She smiled gently across the table at him. "The thought of going back there sickens me. This is home. Here, in Ikun, with you, your parents, Sango-chan, Yamaneko-chan..._This_ is where I belong." 

Inuyasha smiled with relief. "I'm glad. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You'll stay with me forever, won't you?" 

Kagome smiled again, eyes twinkling. "I can't see myself any place else." 

The meal set aside, Inuyasha and Kagome just enjoyed one another's company. But it wasn't long before they heard King Tsuyoi and Queen Hana step into the room. 

"Gomen nasai," Queen Hana apologized for barging in on their time alone. "But we must discuss some things." 

Kagome looked curiously from the faces of the king and queen. 

"Firstly," King Tsuyoi began. "We would like very much if you would retell what happened in the first place." 

"Kagome got kidnapped," Inuyasha began. "So I went after her. At the gates of the castle of Gokuraku, a priest or somebody stuck an anti-youkai warding on my forehead, and I couldn't move. They threw me in the dungeons and were going to execute me. When morning rolled around, I was chained with some sort of youkai-proof chains. Then Kagome came running and pulled me away just in the nick of time. We ran away after that." 

"What about you, Kagome?" King Tsuyoi asked. 

"Well, I was kidnapped, like Inuyasha said," Kagome said. "When I..When I'd run away, I had asked a man for directions, and apparently he was a spy for Gokuraku." King Tsuyoi's eyebrow twitched angrily. "Oyaji and Ofukuro locked me in my old room. Ofukuro came to inform me that Inuyasha had been caught and would be killed the next morning, so I broke out, and like he said, saved his life." 

King Tsuyoi nodded. "I see." 

"Did anything else..happen?" Queen Hana asked almost hesitantly. 

Kagome flushed embarrassedly. 

Queen Hana smiled gently at her. "Regarding the relationship between Kagome-sama and my son.." Kagome blushed redder and stared at her fidgeting hands in her lap, and even Inuyasha's face was tinted pink. "We are very happy that you both have found happiness," she finished with a knowing smile to the two. 

"We bid you good night," King Tsuyoi said with a smile matching his wife's to Inuyasha and Kagome, and they walked out of the room. 

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome, who was watching him with a curious gaze. Hesitantly, he scooped her up in his arms, and when she didn't protest, sat down in a pile of cushions in one corner, cradling his beloved lovingly in his arms. 

Kagome smiled, eyes twinkling with delight. He smiled back at her, and kissed her on each cheek and then planted a gentle kiss on her lips. His tongue ran gently over her lips, encouraging them to open and welcome him. She obliged wholeheartedly, exploring each other without hesitance. 

Using one arm to support her, Inuyash's other lost itself in Kagome's ebony hair. Both of Kagome's hands were entangled in Inuyasha's lustrous silver mane. Inuyasha's free hand began sliding lower when-- 

"KAGOME-CHAN!" a familiar feline voice shrieked, throwing the door open. "WILD RUMOURS..KYAA!" Yamaneko fell backward into Sango, and they both collapsed on top of a very amused, very delighted Miroku. 

Inuyasha and Kagome flew apart instantly, both unimaginably embarrassed, both beat red. "W-What the hell are you doing in here?!" Inuyasha yelled. 

Yamaneko and Sango ran over to Kagome, staring at her disbelief. "I guess they weren't lying," Sango said, biting her lip nervously; Yamaneko was biting her lip too, but it was to restrain laughter. 

"Who wasn't lying?" Kagome managed the stammer. 

"_Everybody_!" Yamaneko cried. "Going on and on.." 

"You and Inuyasha.." 

"Puppies.." 

Kagome and Inuyasha stared with wide-eyed embarrassment for a long moment before Miroku clarified what Sango and Yamaneko were trying to say. 

"Wild rumors have been floating around ever since you two came back," he translated. "Some are saying you two are having a kid.." 

"N-N-N-N-NANI!?!" Kagome screamed shrilly. 

"We've never--" 

"Yeahyeah," Miroku said boredly. "I guessed they weren't true..But everyone is saying that you are officially, ahem, an item. And judging by what we saw when he came in.." Kagome and Inuyasha flushed beat red again. "it's true. It is, isn't it? Way to go, Inuyasha!" 

Everyone else sweatdropped while Inuyasha punted Miroku out of the room. 

"We'll..leave you two alone," Sango managed to say as she and Yamaneko made for the door. 

"Tell us everything else," Yamaneko grinned with a wink at Kagome. 

--- 

I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. 

The next chapter, my dear ecchis and nons, is the lemon -ahem- Bonus. If you are anti-lemon just be known that it does have where Inuyasha...God, I'm NOT giving you all spoilers. Alright. If you're not into ecchi stuff, read the second half of chapter 12. AFTER they scromp. It is an absolute must, because the most important thing in the ENTIRE series (at least from MY POV ~^) happens then. XP You'd be lost without it. n.n 


	12. Chapter XII - First Touch Part I (LEMON)

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: I DO warn you, this chapter is a LEMON! Lemonlemonlemon! n.n Made especially for all you ecchis out there! -gives you a "Proud Ecchi!" T-shirt- Waiwai! n.n; 

I used the suggestion Rachel offered and split this chapter into two parts. n.n Enjoy, minna! 

--- 

Baka - Idiot  
Haori - That jacket-like thing Inuyasha wears  
Neko - Cat  
Obi - Belt-Like Thing o.o;  
Youkai - Demon  
Yukata - Loose Kimono ("Night Clothes") 

--- 

Chapter XII  
First Touch Part I 

Inuyasha sighed, not liking being interrupted by pesky neko-youkai or lecherous friends. Kagome touched his cheek gently, apologizing without words for what her friends had done. He caught her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing each of her digits tenderly, touching swirling briefly around each tip. 

Kagome blushed, her heart pounding excitedly in her chest. She resettled herself comfortably in his lap, once again lost in his touch. When his hand questioningly slid underneath the shoulder of her yukata, she broke the kiss to look him seriously in the eye. Afraid he'd offended her, Inuyasha quickly removed his hand, flushing with embarrassment. 

Kagome put her first two fingers over Inuyasha's mouth when he tried to speak, to apologize. "Inuyasha, don't apologize," she said quickly. "I'm not angry, in fact, quite the contrary. I love you, Inuyasha. I want to be with you forever. But," she said with a hint of mischief glinting in her chocolate-brown eyes. "Shouldn't we go somewhere..more..comfortable? Less likely to be seen?" 

He chuckled. She refused to let him carry her. "It's far too suspicious," she said, eyes twinkling. They ignored the stares of the working maids as they passed hand in hand. Some of the maids stopped to whisper something to a friend behind her hand. 

Glancing around to make sure no one saw them enter Inuyasha's room together, the two of them quickly slipped inside and locked the door. 

"Kagome, you're really sure--" 

"Baka," Kagome chided with a smile. "Would I be here if I wasn't?" 

He smiled, and caught her chin between his thumb and index finger. Tilting her head up towards him, he kissed her softly on the lips that were already parted in open welcome. Needing no further invitation, his tongue caressed hers, tasting every inch of her. 

His kiss before had been gentle and almost hesitant, and if anything, it was now the opposite. Hot and hungry, their tongues mingled, a small hungry began building in Kagome's lower abdomen. 

His hands found where they had left off before, slipping the light fabric from her shoulders. and it fell to her waist, held in place only by her obi, which he swiftly untied. 

Kagome's hands were busy removing his haori and under kimono, then exploring the flat planes of his well-toned chest. His mouth left hers to purr delicately in her ear before gently taking the lobe between his teeth, nibbling carefully, driven further by the small whimpers of delight that came from her. 

He picked her up suddenly, and deposited her on his bed, quickly removing the rest of his clothing before joining her. He resumed the foreplay, kissing down her jawline. His hands were busy swirling in gentle motions around her taut, pointed nipples. Kagome whimpered and tossed her head back, baring her throat. 

Inuyasha kissed his way downward, stopping to briefly nuzzle the hollow of her throat, until he finally reached his first destination. He removed one hand from her passion-swelled breast, and replaced it with the wet heat of his mouth. As the swirling fingers gave way to velvet stroke of his tongue, Kagome gave a small gasp of delight. 

Smiling ferally at his discovery, his tongue swirled lovingly around adamantine nipple. Leaving it, Inuyasha started on it's twin, mimicking the exercise given to the first. 

Kagome's hands clutched the sheets on either side of her, whimpering her ecstasy. All of the passion Inuyasha was delivering to her seemed to be pooling at the apex of her thighs. 

Inuyasha's hands drifted further downwards, and at once touched her most sensitive spot. Kagome let out a small cry. Allured by this, Inuyasha's first two fingers swirled gently around her opening, coated almost instantly in her sweet honey. He brought his hand up to his mouth and cleaned his fingers, golden eyes shining with unfathomable adoration for this beautiful woman beside him. 

His mouth drifted lower to where his hands had previously been, stopping to dip his tongue playfully in her navel. His tongue cautiously touched the honeyed entrance with his tongue, encouraged by the small whimpering sounds she seemed unable to stop. 

She whimpered his name, begging him for something she couldn't name, knowing only that he alone could fill this void. Judging by this plea, he decided they were ready and moved above her, taking her mouth in his as his hardened member slid gently into her. When he reached her barrier, Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes, and found nothing was reassurance and love. With one short thrust, he broke past her barrier, muffling her scream with his mouth. 

Kagome felt a sense of fulfillment and completeness accompanying the pain. It was with that sense of being complete that she urged him onward. 

He broke the kiss, whispering indistinguishable endearments in her ear as he moved within her, slow at first, but gradually picking up speed. She rocked her hips to meet his forward thrusts. Each time he plunged into her depths, Kagome felt she was complete and everything was perfect, and each time he emptied her, she felt utterly alone. 

She was also aware of a tightening of her insides. Her instincts told her this was too slow, pure bliss could be reached much more easily if only he went faster.. 

Inuyasha took her mouth in his, and her passionate response told him exactly what to do. Speed up he did, unimaginable ecstasy sent electric shocks up both of their spines. He could feel his own strength wearing away, desperate for release, but he held back. This was a journey to share with his beloved. 

Kagome threw her head back and screamed his name as her insides convulsed around him, as she flew over the edge. With a final thrust, Inuyasha joined her in perpetual bliss, flooding her with his warmth, and they sank into oblivion together. 

--- 

Go to part 2! 


	13. Chapter XII - First Touch Part II

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: This is part two, after the scromping is over. It's REALLY short, because the majority of chapter 12 was taken by the lemon. Sorry to nonecchis who didn't get a full chapter this halfweek. ;.;() 

I used the suggestion Rachel offered and split this chapter into two parts. n.n Enjoy, minna! 

--- 

Uhm..no Japanese words here. n.n;; 

--- 

Chapter XII  
First Touch Part II 

It was several minutes before either opened their eyes, bodies still slick with sweat, lolling in the afterglow. Somewhere inbetween, Inuyasha was fliped over, letting her rest on top of him, her head fitting comfortable in the hollow of his shoulder. "Inuyasha..." she murmured after a while. 

"Hm?" 

"I want to stay here in your arms forever," she whispered lazily. 

"I promise," he whispered back. "I'll never leave you. Kagome.." 

She craned her neck to look him in the face. Inuyasha carefully sat up, turning her to face him. "I want to be with you forever, Kagome," he said, looking her in the eyes. Kagome found it impossible to look away. "I love you so much. And I've been thinking...No matter what happens, I will always be with you." He her one of her hands and kissed it daintily. "I ask you, Kagome, will you be mine forever, binded to me by marriage?" 

Tears of joy filled Kagome's eyes as she stared at him in disbelief. "You really mean...?" He nodded, smiling. "Oh Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around his hand, burying her face in his silver mane. "I couldn't say no even if I would die if I didn't!" She kissed his face before he pulled her down to sleep. 

--- 

Aww! Inuyasha-chan and Kagome-chan are gettin' married! n.n 


	14. Chapter XIII - Finally

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: Wah..I spent forever getting a name for this chapter. Doumo arigatou, Meghan-chan. n.n -glomps Meghan- She works behind the scenes correcting me of any typos or spelling errors. 

--- 

Aa - Yeah  
Anou - Uhm  
Chichi-ue - Father  
Ecchi - Pervert  
Gomen - Sorry  
Haha-ue - Mother  
Iie - No  
Ja Ne! - See You!  
Kora! - Hey!  
Matte - Wait  
Neko - Cat  
Ohayou - Good Morning  
Un - Yeah  
Youkai - Demon  
Yukata - Loose Kimono ("Night Clothes") 

--- 

Chapter XIII  
Finally 

_Once again, the silverihaired boy and the black-haired girl find themselves in each other's arms at long last. So blissful, so serene. The winds that had seperated them had vanished. So peaceful...so serene..._

Kagome awoke the next morning in Inuyasha's arms, and the night before returned to her in a wave of utter contentment. She was his, belonged to him, the only person she'd ever loved. And soon they would be man and wife, bound together by a solemn oath. 

She felt Inuyasha stir, and smiled down at his sleepy golden eyes. "Ohayou," she said, smiling. 

"Ohayou," he said drowsily, yawning sleepily. "Kagome..It wasn't a dream?" 

"Iie," she answered, eyes sparkling with delight. "Not a dream. Reality is so much better. It's still early..I might be able to sneak back into my room..Imagine what Sango-chan and Yamaneko-chan would say.." 

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Inuyasha pouted. 

"Gomen," she said, twisting a lock of his silver in her fingers. "But yes, I do have to go. And we can tell your parents...They'll be hapy, won't they?" 

Inuyasha smiled, remembering that they were to be married. "Aa. Chichi-ue and Haha-ue will be pleased." 

Kagome reluctantly left the comfort of his embrace and threw her yukata on, kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, and snuck to her room, silently opening the door and slipping in... 

And was met with two pairs of very wide, very scared eyes. 

"Ka..Kagome-chan.." Sango uttered. 

"You..You didn't sleep here last night.." Yamaneko squeaked disbelievingly. 

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" they screamed simultaneously. 

"Eh?" Kagome's eyebrow twitched nervously. She was caught red-handed. 

"Don't tell me," Sango said, screwing up her face in . 

"You didn't.." Yamaneko gasped. 

"Oh don't say it," Kagome said, ducking under her bed. 

"KORA!" Yamaneko shouted, dropping her head to look under the bed. "Get back here! You are not leaving until you tell us everything! Every little detail!" 

"Ecchi," Sango said, whacking the neko off of the bed. "You and Miroku belong together." 

"Nah," Yamaneko replied after sitting up, licking her paw innocently. "You two are quite adorable. The way he looks at you.." 

"The way he prefers your butt over everyone elses.." added a voice from beneath the bed. 

Yamaneko dove under the bed, and with great difficulty, dragged Kagome out. Sango helped Yamaneko hold Kagome down. "Now you're going to tell us everything," Sango said while Yamaneko bared her teeth. 

"A..Anou.." Kagome stammered, mind racing to think up a suitable lie. Sango and Yamaneko leaned closer. "You'll have to wait till after breakfast. Ja ne!" Kagome broke their grip and ran for the dining room. 

"M-MATTE, KAGOME-CHAN!" Sango and Yamaneko cried, chasing after her. 

~~~ 

During breakfast, Sango and Yamaneko kept finding excuses to not leave the dining room, not wanting to miss Kagome's confession. They noticed Kunshi and Miroku were also at the table, something rather unusual. 

"She's sitting next to him," Yamaneko hissed behind her hand to Sango. 

"Something's definately up," Sango said, nodding. 

It came as they were finishing. "Anou..Chichi-ue, Haha-ue," Inuyasha said slowly. "Kagome and I..We're.." Kagome took Inuyasha's trembling hand under the table. We want to..Get married.." 

"That's right," Kagome said, smiling nervously. 

King Tsuyoi smiled broadly. "We're very happy for you." 

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Sango and Yamaneko cried, glomping their friend very suddenly. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sango sniffed, crying happily, while Yamaneko blew her nose. 

"Kagome-chan's getting married!" she yelled happily. 

The two serving maids suddenly remembered their place, and backed away, sweatdropping. 

"Well, we'll have to make arrangements," Queen Hana said happily. "Kagome-sama and I will take care of everything, don't you boys worry." 

"We'll help!" Sango and Yamaneko chorused. 

"We are Kagome-chan's best friends, afterall," Sang said, twinkling. 

"Un!" Yamaneko chirped. 

"She and her mother did the same thing with our wedding," King Tsuyoi whispered to Inuyasha while Queen Hana and Kagome were eagerly discussing dates, kimonos, and what not. "What is it with women and weddings?" 

"Congratulations, Inuyasha," Miroku said, clapping his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, smiling brightly. "You and Kagome-sama deserve nothing but the best." Kunshi was very quickly filling wine glasses for everyone. 

"Cheers to Inuyasha and Kagome!" Kunshi said, raising his glass. 

"To Inuyasha and Kagome!" everyone said in unison, raising their glasses and drinking to the new happy couple. 

~~~ 

WAI! Wedding! Next Chapter! n.n! The end is drawing closer, but we're not quite there yet. 

ALSO: I do NOT know how weddings were like back then, so everything you see in the next chapter is all in my imagination. Now that I'm thinking about it, I might write a oneshot where Inuyasha and Kagome get married in Kagome's time..-sparkles- Waiii..Weddings are so much fun. n.n 


	15. Chapter XIV - Eternal Vow

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: WAIWAI! It's FINALLY here! Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding! 

If you didn't read what I said at the end of the last chapter, please read it now. ;.;() I do not know how weddings were like back then, so everything here is from my imagination. Scary, isn't it? n.n 

Okay. Here's the deal. This chapter came out a day early because I'm going to be busy Wednesday and I don't know if I'll have time to upload it then. On top of that, I'm going to NYC BABY! I'll post chapter 15 on Monday when I get back. I promise. n_n 

--- 

Arigatou - Thank You  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Sakura - Cherry Blossoms  
Wai - Yay 

--- 

Chapter XIV  
Eternal Vow 

_The silver-haired boy and the black-haired girl were much older, the girl cradling a small bundle in her arms while the boy smiled at the black-haired girl and the little bundle with such love, he seemed to be made of nothing else. The little bundle gave a little squeal, but the black-haired girl comforted it._

_She would always be there._

Kagome awoke on the day of her wedding feeling so happy and nervous. It was months after Inuyasha initially proposed, and King Tsuyoi and Queen Hana insisted they sleep in seperate rooms until _after_ they were married. Not that they listened most of the time, but Kagome wasn't permitted to see Inuyasha the day of her wedding untl the ceremony, so she slept in her own room the night before. 

Not that there relationship thrived from physical love; many a night went by where they just held each other, whispering endearments in each other's ears, or talking about the future. 

Sango and Yamaneko peeked into Kagome's room. "It's about time you woke up," Sango teased. 

"It's the big day," Yamaneko said, looking like she was going to burst she was so happy. "Wahhh..Kagome-chan! I'm so happy!" 

"Arigatou, Yamaneko-chan," Kagome said, smiling. 

"Kagome," Queen Hana said as she walked in. She had since dropped the use of '-sama', it was _such_ a detachment. "We need to start getting you ready." In her arms were loads of makeup, hair accessories, and the kimono Kagome would be wearing. 

"So let's get started!" 

~~~ 

Inuyasha was a mess of nerves that morning. "Are you sure I didn't dream up everything?" he kept asking Miroku. "Are Kagome and I really getting married today?" 

"Yes," Miroku insisted for the hundredth time. "You and Kagome will be wed today. You will be husband and wife. Forever." 

King Tsuyoi and Kunshi were also in Inuyasha's room, mostly trying to quell his nerves. "Kagome loves you dearly," King Tsuyoi insisted. "You will be _fine_, son." 

Inuyasha was relieved by the absence of his brother. Needless to say, Sesshoumaru didn't care for his brother marrying a human. "But it suits him," he had sneered loathingly. 

Inuyasha's long silvery hair was given extra special treatment, thoroughly washed probably for the first time in his life. He shone like the full moon, lighting up even the darkest of nights. It was brushed until it was smoother and softer than the finest velvet. 

"Inuyasha, it's time," his father announced. 

Inuyasha walked, shaking, down the corridors of the magnificent palace, flanked on either side by Miroku and Queen Hana, who had joined him a few minutes before they headed out. They made their way the entrance hall, which was lined with chairs, ever last one taken. Inuyasha gulped before stepped down the aisle made by the two seas of chairs and people. 

The hall was decorated finely in hundreds of small blooming sakura trees. The room was perfumed in the light scent of the flowering trees. The delicate scent seemed to quell some of Inuyasha's nerves. He was a little less nervous, a little more excited about what was to come. 

They reached the front where Kunshi was waiting for them. Inuyasha gulped, nerves returning a bit. Everyone was staring at him. And why not? He looked _very_ nice, even to the eyes of those who weren't fond of their hanyou prince. He wasn't wearing his usual red, instead Inuyasha wore a voluminous navy gi with a white hakama. 

All eyes swiveled from the handsome hanyou to the top of the great staircase where King Tsuyoi was standing with a stunningly beautiful young woman, followed by Sango and Yamaneko. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. 

Locks of her long black hair curled delicately around her face, the rest pulled into a low pony-tail with a Chinese butterfly clip. Her face was pearly white, brown eyes shining in ceaseless bliss, cheeks dusted with a faint pink blush. Her bright red lips stood out on her face, curled in an everlasting smile. The kimono was made of the finest silk, whiter than snow, dotted with a falling sakura pattern. The butterfly-sash was the same pink the sakura petals; the fabric slid delicately over a small swell in her stomach. 

"Kagome..." Inuyasha uttered without thinking. 

She walked down the stairs, arm in arm with King Tsuyoi, trailed by Yamaneko and Sango. Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut instantly, feeling embarrassed. The crowd murmured softly about the astoundingly beautiful woman as she walked down the aisle. 

Inuyasha offered his hand to Kagome as she approached him, and she took it. King Tsuyoi let her go and went to stand with his own wife. Sango and Yamaneko joined Miroku on the opposite side of the couple. All eyes and ears were tuned on Kunshi. 

"On this day, we have congregated to witness the ceremony of matrimony between this Inuyasha, and this Kagome. If there is anyone who believes these two should not joined forever, speak now, lest we carry on with the ceremony." No one uttered a sound. "And now, Inuyasha, do you solemnly swear by your duty as a husband to protect Kagome from all harm, love her, cherish her, until the day you part in death?" 

"I.." his voice cracked with the emotions exploding from his heart. He cleared his throat. "I do." 

"And, do you, Kagome, promise to be a good wife, loving Inuyasha for all his faults and all his merits, caring for him in time of sickness or injury, until the day you part in death?" 

"I do," she said. 

"By the powers bestowed upon me by our great King Tsuyoi, I pronounce you two as husband and wife, bound together, forever, by an unbreakable bond the two of you share. You may kiss the bride." 

They smiled at one another, before Inuyasha bent down and kissed. Everyone seated in the hall erupted in cheers and clapping, most standing in their congratulations. King Tsuyoi and Queen Hana beamed proudly at their son and Kagome. Yamaneko was sobbing uncontrollably in Sango's shoulder, who herself was crying at the joyous occasion. Miroku was clapping and cheering with the rest of the crowd. 

Sango and Yamaneko, both still teary-eyed, grabbed each Inuyasha and Kagome in bone-crushing hugs. "WAI WAI! INUYASHA-CHAN AND KAGOME-CHAN! WAI WAI!" Yamaneko shouted for the world to hear. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed light-heartedly. 

"Oh Kagome-chan!" Sango gushed. "I can't believe you and Inuyasha are married! You guys are so lucky!" She eyed a mischievous-looking Miroku. "Don't try it, lecher-boy." Miroku joined in as they all laughed merrily. 

"What on earth are you talking about?" he asked innocently, eyeing both Sango and Yamaneko. 

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and smiled up at him. _He's mine. Forever._

--- 

-blows nose, and drops another tissue on the tissue-littered floor- They finally tied the knot! 

Oh no. We're not done yet. ~^ I HOPE you picked something up while reading, a sense of foreshadowing. (I'm not talking about the dream, either. u_n;) Weehee! 5 more chapters to go..x3 


	16. Chapter XV - Unexpected Retaliation

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: I'm a very sadistic person. n.n; 

Oh yes. Spoilers for the actual manga/anime. *GASP!* n.n;; This chapter is rather angsty. Actually, the next few (or at least the next one, depending on how long I drag it out) are full of angst. 

--- 

Bakuryuuha - Explosive Style Attack (Tetsusaiga's most powerful technique)  
Chichi-ue - Father  
Demo - But  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Inuyoukai - Dog Demon  
Kaze no Kizu - Wound of the Wind (Tetsusaiga's main attack)  
Ningen - Human  
Onegai - Please  
Sumanee - I'm Sorry  
'Tou-chan - Daddy  
Youki - Energy (It's hard to explain x.x;;) 

--- 

Chapter XV  
Unexpected Retaliation 

_The silver-haired boy and two other silver-haired men battled with a shadowed creature, each with their share of wounds. The shadowed creature appeared to have the upper hand, snapping it's gaping jaws at them._

_The scene dissolves into a teary-eyed black-haired girl, cradling an infant gently in her arms. She was alone in a dark room, gazing out at the stars in the sky._

Kagome clung desperatly to Inuyasha's haori. "Don't go..don't go.." she murmured as fresh tears spilled over her delicate lashes. "Onegai Inuyasha..Don't leave me now.." 

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her much-rounded waist. "Sumanee," he whispered painedly. "There's nothing I can do. Ikun needs it's most powerful warriors. And they happen to be Chichi-ue, Sesshoumaru, and myself." He buried his face in her silken hair. "I'll come back, I promise. Nothing could keep me from coming home to you." 

"Demo.." she whimpered into his shoulder. "Just when things were getting to be so perfect..." 

It had only been a few months after Inuyasha and Kagome were binded by that eternal vow that Gokuraku started another war on Ikun. They had massacred several bordering villages and King Tsuyoi had no choice but to defend his country. Him and his two sons were the strongest warriors Ikun had seen in decades, so King Tsuyoi, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha had no choice but to fight to defend their country. Kagome was devastated. 

"What if you die? What if your child grows up without a father?" 

After barely a month into their marriage, one of Kagome's nurses declared her pregnant with Inuyasha's baby. It was perhaps the happiest moment for Kagome and Inuyasha. "I'm going to be a father.." he had whispered. "I'm going to be your baby's 'Tou-chan.." 

Regardless of it all, Inuyasha felt it would be better to end the fighting, or else Kagome and their baby would be in danger from Gokuraku warriors. 

"I'm fighting to protect you _and_ our baby," he whispered in her ear. To try and prove his point, Inuyasha lowered himself to his knees, resting his cheek on his wife's swollen belly, tilting his head to give a light kiss where he could feel the feisty child kicking. "I _will _come back. I will _never _leave you alone. _Never_." 

Tear-stricken, Kagome fell to her knees to hold her husband tight, crying miserably into his shoulder. "Just don't forget," she whimpered in a barely distinguishable voice. "Don't forget that I'll wait here for you forever..Me and your child.." 

Sometime between that moment and morning, Inuyasha and Kagome had taken to their bed for the night, spending their last night together silently holding one another. Kagome dissolved into tears when she awoke; Inuyasha was gone, out fighting Gokuraku warriors, risking his life every second. 

"Kagome-chan," Sango said quietly, peering through a crack in the ajar door with Yamaneko. 

She looked up and saw them, forcing a smile onto her sodden face. "Come in..I really need you right now." 

Sango and Yamaneko sat through Kagome's story, even though they already knew what had happened, knew long before Kagome did that Inuyasha would have to leave the palace to fight in the war. They hugged her and cried with her, and Kagome felt a little better. She had friends that loved her so much. 

"He'll come back," Yamaneko said consolingly. 

"Inuyasha-sama loves you with every fiber of his being," Sango said, putting her arm around Kagome's shoulder in a comforting hug. "He won't leave you alone. Don't worry, he'll come back soon. As soon as the war is over, he'll come back and never leave you again." 

"But I'm still so scared," Kagome admitted quietly. "Back in Gokuraku, they had anti-youkai wardings and Inuyasha was going to die until I saved him. But this time..I can't do anything. I'm completely powerless stop something or someone from killing him." 

"Inuyasha won't be killed," Yamaneko reassured. "They wouldn't've sent him to fight if they thought he would die. He'll be fine. He's got his dad and his brother with him..and together those three are unstoppable." 

"Yeah," Sango agreed. "Nothing will get them, don't worry Kagome. We won't live to see the day that King Tsuyoi falls in battle." 

~~~ 

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha shouted, wiping out a portion of the opposing army. A crack of thunder followeda flash of lightning, seeming to dramatize the swinging of the sword, and the dissintigration of a hundred Gokuraku warriors and their silent screams. 

The Gokuraku warriors gaped at the sight of the wasted landscape where half their army once stood. "R-Retreat!" someone yelled. "Bring him forth!" 

Inuyasha smirked. _Bring _who_ forth? King Suzumebachi, no doubt, ready to surrender._ Sesshoumaru and Tsuyoi looked less pleased by this than their hanyou counterpart. In a moment, Inuyasha realized why. Following another crash of lightning and thunder, an enormous dragon snaked its way towards them. 

"Ryuukoutsei.." Tsuyoi murmured. "I thought you had been sealed five hundred years ago." 

(A/N: Ryuukoutsei is that dragon from episode 53/54 that Inuyasha fought, resulting in Tetsusaiga being lighter. He is also the reason Inuyasha's father died in the anime.) 

"Oh but I was," Ryuukoutsei sneered. "But these ningen released me, and in my gratitude," he sneered on the words. "I am to destroy their enemy. Ikun. You." With that, Ryuukoutsei charged his adversaries. 

The three inuyoukai leapt in opposite directions in the nick of time. Sesshoumaru whirled around and scourged the dragon with his glowing green whip, with little affect. 

"Fool!" Tsuyoi cried. "You can't beat him like that. His scales are like steel. Sesshoumaru, transform!" Without waiting for his son to start, Tsuyoi transformed into his magnificent dog form, followed soon by Sesshoumaru. Tsuyoi was close to the same size of Ryuukoutsei, while Sesshoumaru was scarcely half that. 

Inuyasha grimaced. There was nothing he could do. Except.. 

~Flashback~ 

_An itty bitty baby Inuyasha looked up at his dad with his huge golden eyes. "Tell me again," he pleaded. "Tell me about how you fought Ryuu.." He struggled with the name. "Ryuu..kouts..sei. Ryuu-kouts-sei."_

_King Tsuyoi smiled at his son. "Alright, alright," he said to the glee of the little boy. "It was back in a war, five hundred years ago, long before you were born. I was lost in a mountain when I heard something. It was Ryuukoutsei! He was angry because I came into his home without permission, so he attacked me!" Inuyasha gasped. "I whirled around and tried Kaze no Kizu on him, but that didn't work. But I could see his youki, and I swung Tetsusaiga and his youki and my own went for him! Bakuryuuha! The first time I managed to use it! He was nearly dead; I sealed him with my fang. Bakuryuuha was the only thing I could do to stop the beast."_

_"Tou-chan is the coolest!" Inuyasha exclaimed, throwing his chubby hands into the air excitedly. "You beated dat big meany all on your own!"_

~End Flashback~ 

"Bakuryuuha..." Inuyasha murmured. "It's the only thing that can stop him.." _But you've never done it before, _he argued with himself. _You'll get yourself killed, and you promised Kagome you would come back. _But things were not looking good. Ryuukoutsei had his fangs stuck in Tsuyoi leg, and both he and Sesshoumaru was covered in bloody wounds. Ryuukoutsei had a few freely bleeding scratches, but nothing more. 

Sesshoumaru mustered up the most powerful poison he could and let his virulent saliva fly. Ryuukoutsei reeled in pain, letting go of Tsuyoi, turning on Sesshoumaru, bloody fangs bared. Sesshoumaru didn't have a chance to dodge as Ryuukoutsei lunged for his throat, claws digging into the chest where the heart pumped life through the inuyoukai's veins. 

Inuyasha watched in horror as his brother fell. Red bubbled spurted from the hole in his throat as he desperately tried to breathe life-supporting air. His mighty just gave a final heave and Sesshoumaru fell still. 

_This..this is the power of Ryuukoutsei..._Inuyasha's eyes flashed dangerously. _I promised Kagome I would protect her and our child._ He concentrated, watching his youki and Ryuukoutsei's, waiting for the moment they collided and formed the Kaze no Kizu, stepping forward. 

A yelp like the sound of a little puppy being kicked in the ribs pierced the air. Inuyasha looked up and there was his father, teeth sunk in Ryuukoutsei's belly, trying desperatly to spill some vital organs. And there was Ryuukoutsei, one clawed fist lodged in chest cavity. Tsuyoi's fur was colourfully dyed red by his own blood. He gave another choked yelp as Inuyasha raised his sword. 

"Ryuukoutsei!" he screamed. The dragon turns to him. 

"Another victim?" he sneered, preparing to lunge at Inuyasha. 

"I see it!" he cried and swung the sword. Tetsusaiga was engulfed in wind made of blades, and as he swung, the blades slashes through the Kaze no Kizu. Both his own youki and Ryuukoutsei's formed dagger-sharp tornadoes, tearing Ryuukoutsei apart. 

--- 

WAHH! -blows nose- Fluffy and Fluffy-daddy..! -hiccups- If you thought this chapter was angst..just wait till chapter 16 comes out. ;.; 

Wow, this was a long chapter. o.o;; 


	17. Chapter XVI - In a Torrent of Scarlet Te...

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: Well, this fic is certainly turning multigenre. We've got Romance, Humor, Action, Drama and now Angst. Will Inuyasha and Kagome all the obstacles I threw in their way, or will they fail miserably? O_O Stay tuned to find out! (Somehow I feel like one of the those people on those cheesy commercials..) 

I'm planning one more chapter after this one, but there might be more, depending on how long it ends up being. 

--- 

Chichi-ue - Father  
Haha-ue - Mother  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Ningen - Human  
Shingetsu - New Moon  
Youkai - Demon 

--- 

Chapter XVI  
In a Torrent of Scarlet Tears 

_The black-haired girl was alone in a dark room. She had her face in her hands, shoulders shaking with sobs. A little child who couldn't be more than three watched from the doorframe as her mother cried. She bit her lip, wondering what had made her mommy so upset. Knowing better than to ask with her mum in such a shape, the toddler disappeared from the doorframe._

News that Sesshoumaru and Tsuyoi had met their downfall spread like a wildflower throughout both kingdoms. Gokuraku was so emboldened by this great advantage that they attacked and massacred several villages over the course of a few weeks. Not even women or children were spared. 

Queen Hana tried desperatly to remain calm and to reassure her kingdom that just because King Tsuyoi and Crown-Prince Sesshoumaru were dead didn't mean they were going to lose the war. The people reluctantly believed her, but things still didn't look good for Ikun. 

The truth was, when she was alone, Queen Hana sobbed silently for hours on end, all through the night. Her eyes were red and puffy in the morning, with dark circles under them. Kagome and all the servants could tell she couldn't bear through this much longer. The people were feeling desperate--it had always seemed that Queen Hana could do anything, she was such a strong queen. Her husband was dead, her son rarely came home..things were finally beginning to take their toll on Ikun's strong-hearted queen. 

Kagome wasn't in a much better state. She anxiously waited any knews at all about her husband--whether he was still alive, what battles had been won and which had been lost. He managed to stay alive throughout the months, coming home the one night he lost his youkai power, the night he was a ningen. 

Kagome was relieved during these times, because she knew Inuyasha was safe at home. While he was tired a slightly irritable, Inuyasha was happy to be in a familiar place, with his mother, friends, and Kagome. As much as he hated being away and would rather be back at the palace, Inuyasha knew it was impossible. He was the most powerful warrior Ikun had to offer, and he had to protect his country. 

During one of his visits, the month after Ryuukoutsei's defeat and King Tusyoi and Sesshoumaru's deaths, Queen Hana seemed in extremely low spirits. Even when she was around others, her sadness shone through. She had lost considerable weight since the death of her husband; she scarcely ate anything, and only when the servants forcefed her. 

"No time to eat," she would murmur. "Ikun needs its Queen." 

"And Ikun's Queen needs adequate nutrition," a stubborn cook said. "Because if the Queen dies, Ikun would be in serious trouble. Kagome will make an excellent queen someday, but right now she is too young. So Queen Hana, you are not allowed to die. Now _eat_." 

But now it was worse than ever. She had seemed to have lost hope. Nothing Inuyasha, Kagome, or anyone could do was working. 

"Haha-ue," Inuyasha said softly. "Haha-ue," he repeated, with a slight sense of urgency in his tone. "It's time to eat. The cooks made all of your favorites. Don't you want any?" 

Queen Hana didn't look up from her seat, where she fidgeted and stared at her frail hands. "Inuyasha, dear, there's no time for that," she said at last. "Ikun needs its Queen, you know.." Her hands trembled spontaneously in her lap, and her eyes had a sort of glazed over look. 

Inuyasha stormed out of the room, frustrated beyond his wits because there was nothing he could do. 

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, taking his hand in hers, gently rubbing his thumb with hers. "She's under so much stress, just let her be. She'll get better." She hugged him tightly. 

"But what if she doesn't?" he asked bitterly, wrapping one arm loosely around her, pulling her to him. "My father and brother are dead. I'm the crown-prince now. When Haha-ue dies, I'll be King, and you'll be Queen. Maybe I'm just being selfish, but we're too young to do that.." 

"You're not selfish," Kagome reassured. "You're just worried." 

"She looks so frail," he whispered, amber eyes glossy. "I'm so scared..She's my mother, she's been there for me all of my life. When everyone else teased me about being a hanyou, she was there to reassure me..Haha-ue.." 

Kagome cradled him in her arms. Though she felt it was unusual for her hanyou to be so open with his emotions, she was happy for it. _He opens up to you because he loves you, _she told herself. Inuyasha fell into a fitful sleep and Kagome followed him soon after, holding him, protecting him. 

~~~ 

The second Kagome awoke, she could feel something was wrong. The air hung so..oddly. Like it was sad. The very atoms that made up the atmosphere was..crying. Her first instict was to see if Inuyasha was still there. And he was--silver hair and dog ears having returned from the lapse of the Shingetsu. 

Inuyasha awoke a moments later and sensed it too. "Gods..no.." he whimpered, sounding very much like a hurt puppy. "No no no.." he murmured quietly to himself. 

When they left their room, Kagome and Inuyasha were met with an appalling sight. Not a servant was to be seen scurrying through the halls. This was highly unusual, for there were always rooms that needed cleaning, clothes that needed washing, food that needed to be cooked and served. 

They met, instead, a large crowd in the main dining hall. All the serving maids, cooks, cleaning ladies, even Kunshi and Miroku were in tears in the grand hall. 

"Miroku!" Inuyasha demanded desperatly, grabbing his friend's shoulder. "What happened?" His huge eyes were full of fear and pain. _No..No..It can't.._

Miroku turned to face his dear best friend. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," he said quietly. "No one could do anything." In the center of the room lay the body of Queen Hana, looking as she had the day before; hair ruffled, sagging skin, dark circles under her eyes, and an eternally pained look on her dead face. But, in her face, was also something no one could quite comprehend: Queen Hana was free and back with her husband, at last. 

Kagome broke into tears into Inuyasha's shoulder. He barely took notice of her and just stared, stunned, unable to speak. He closed his eyes painedly and whirled around to clutch Kagome tightly to him. 

"You're the only one I have left now," he choked into her ear. "Don't you leave to too..Kagome, promise me..We'll be together forever, right? You won't leave me like Chichi-ue and Haha-ue did..right?" 

"I could never," Kagome whimpered in her husband's shoulder, and felt their baby give a kick inside of her. "Just as long as you promise not to leave me or our baby behind either.." 

"No..Never." 

--- 

-peers teary-eyed behind a fort of empty tissue boxes and a castle of used tissues- ;.; QUEEN HANAAA! I'm so terrible I kill myself, sometimes. 

-sniffles- Anyways..probably two more chapters, at the least. I doubt there will be more than that..I don't think I can add more to this puppy. (No pun intended. x.x -scratches Inuyasha behind the ears-) 

As always, review review REVIEW! O_O 


	18. Chapter XVII - Broken Promise

Yume no Unmei  
"Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: If you thought chapter 16 was sad, you ain't seen NOTHING yet. ;.;.; I won't say no more..you go read. Good reader..good. -shoos you away from the author's notes- 

And I command you to download Endless Sorrow by Ayumi Hamasaki. It's such a pretty song. ;.;.;.;.; And Scar and I Am..! o.o! Ayumi Hamaskai is such a good singer. ;.;! God I'm a bad bad otaku..;.;() 

Engetsu means "Crescent Moon." ~_^ 

--- 

Arigatou - Thank You  
Bachan - Aunt  
Daijoubu ka? - Are you alright?  
Nekoyoukai - Cat Demon  
Tou-chan - Daddy  
Un - Yeah 

--- 

Chapter XVII  
Broken Promise 

_The black haired girl, though she was much more of a woman now than a girl, stood alone in a field of wildflowers swaying in the gentle breeze. The silver haired boy, really now a man and no longer a boy, came up behind her, hugging her. The surprised woman whirled around and found her love's shining eyes looking down at her, and they met in perfect bliss and harmony. _

With the death of the King and Queen, the chances are increasingly bad for Ikun. Gokuraku was attacking more and more, and Inuyasha was wisked away once more. He barely had time to grieve. 

It was increasingly unusual for Inuyasha to be at the palace at any given time, evening during the Shingetsu. Even as Kagome neared her latest months of pregnancy her husband didn't show up very often. When he did, it was a brief hello and a stressed hug. 

Though it was painful on her heart, Kagome understood Inuyasha was doing what he had to to keep his country safe. She understood what war meant: the country came before all else, even herself, the new Queen. The role of Queen hadn't done much to Kagome; all she did was encourage the people who weren't fighting that the war would be over soon, King Inuyasha would take care of it all. 

But through it all, her friends were always there. Yamaneko and Sango always managed to cheer her up when she was feeling particularly low. 

"Just think when the war's over," Yamaneko fantasized. "You and the little puppy..and your new baby, of course," she added with a giggle soon joined by the other two. 

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what the little one will look like," Sango pondered. "Inuyasha's ears, I hope. Kagome, you're lucky, those ears to to die for." 

Kagome laughed light-heartedly with her friends. "His ears are adorable.." she murmured happily. "And his hair..you wouldn't _believe _how soft it is. And such a pretty shade..I hope the baby has his hair. My eyes, maybe, my face. But it has to have his hair and ears." 

"Do you know what it's going to be yet?" Yamaneko asked her. 

"I wouldn't know how to figure it out until it comes out," Kagome said with a little laugh. 

"Some mothers say they can feel it during the last months," Sango said. "Or the father.." She trailed off, not really meaning to mention Inuyasha. "A..Ah..I remember my mother telling me," she covered up quickly. "when she was pregnant with me, she knew right off I was going to be a girl." 

"I'm not sure," Kagome said with a slightly disappointed smile. "But I guess I don't mind being surprised." She pressed a hand on the swell, feeling the baby kick within her. "Whatever it is, it's a feisty little thing." 

"I want to feel it kick.." Yamaneko whined. Kagome laughed and allowed her nekoyoukai friend to press a gentle paw on her belly. "I can feel it!" she gasped excitedly. She looked excitedly at Sango, then back at Kagome. "I felt the baby! I felt Kagome's baby!" 

"My turn!" Sango exclaimed, brushing aside Yamaneko's paw to press her own hand on the suddenly-popular belly. Her eyes danced with delight as she felt the child beneath her fingertips. "I felt it, Kagome! Your baby..This really is a miracle..How much longer is it now?" 

"The nurse says I'm really due any time now," Kagome admitted, brushing her belly free of curious hands and paws. "I just hope the little one can wait until it's Tou-chan makes time to come home..." Her expression dropped slightly as she gazed out an open window at the sliver of moon that hung in the sky. The Shingetsu had just passed, and Inuyasha had again failed to make an appearance. 

Sango comfortingly rubbed Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry," she said softly. "Inuyasha wouldn't miss this for his life. He must know you're due soon; he'll come home soon." 

After a while, Sango and Yamaneko left Kagome so they could all get some sleep. Kagome felt reassured by her friends' words, but at the same time she knew if Inuyasha had any intention of coming home soon, he would've done it already. But he really wouldn't miss his first son or daughter being born, right? 

~~~ 

Kagome awoke the next morning to find the maids serving her breakfast in bed. 

"Nurse's orders," they explained. "She said you shouldn't be on your feet. You're to stay in bed all day. No moving about. That's all." 

"Arigatou," she said, smiling pleasantly at the maid. They bowed respectfully and left, shutting the door quietly behind them. No sooner than they left did Yamaneko and Sango sneak in. 

"I hear Nurse won't let you leave your bed," Yamaneko said, screwing up her face in disgust. "I could never sit still all day. It's just wrong." 

"Yeah, it's not going to be fun," Kagome laughed. "But I expect it's all for the best. With the little one coming any time now, it would be better if it's known exactly where I am at all times. And what's easier than staying in the exact spot all day?" Her eyes suddenly went wide. Sango and Yamaneko peered curiously at her. 

"Kagome-chan.." 

"Go get the nurse," she said tersely. "Now." 

Their eyes widened in understanding and hurried out the door and raced down the hall, bursting into the nurse's quarters. "Kagome-chan's.." 

"It's coming.." 

"PUPPY!" 

"Come quick.." 

"Kagome-chan needs Nurse! _PUPPY!_" 

The nurse hurried out with Sango and Yamaneko trailing at her heels. They found Kagome in a state of great pain. 

"Kagome-chan!" Sango and Yamaneko exclaimed simultaneously. "Daijoubu ka?!" 

"It's normal," Nurse insisted, pushing the two aside to get to the patient. "It's going to be a while. Did it just break now?" 

Kagome nodded, sweat beginning to form on her body, creating pools on her face and arms. "It's..going to be a while, isn't it?" 

Nurse nodded. "When they start getting closer together, that's when the baby will come. Keep a note on how far apart the contractions are." 

Kagome nodded. _It's really happening,_ she said to herself, trembling with both pain and excitement, which soon changed to longing. _Inuyasha..Where are you?_

~~~ 

Several strained hours later, Sango was mopping the sweat off of Kagome's forehead, admiring the little bundle in her friend's arms. "She's beautiful..." she whispered, hugging her friend lightly. 

"Un," Yamaneko agreed, peering at the child before her. "Look..it has Inuyasha's eyes." She smiled at the little girl's bright golden eyes, whcih blinked cutely up at the strangers staring down at her. 

"And that fuzz on her head..I swear it's silver.." Sango murmured while Kagome stroked her head. "Inuyasha's hair. But she has your face, I'd bet anything that she'll have your smile." 

"Arigatou, you two," Kaogme said, smiling up at her two best friends. _Where I would be without them, I really don't know..._

~~~ 

Engetsu, which was what Kagome decided to name her baby, was three months old before Inuyasha showed up at the palace. He looked severely upset and went instantly to find Kagome the minute he walked through the palace doors. "Kagome.." he whispered, first looking at the bundle in her arms, then at her face. "I'm so sorry.." 

Kagome set the fragile baby on the soft blankets of her head and walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha.." she whispered. "Don't be sorry. You couldn't help it." 

He flinched when she said that. "No..It's not okay. Our first baby..I couldn't be here..Dammit." She looped her arms around his neck to hold her husband to her. Inuyasha whimpered miserably and rested his head on her chest, holding her so dearly. "I'm a terrible father," he said bitterly. 

"No your not," Kagome said so forcefully that Inuyasha looked up into her eyes. "You're fighting to save your country, protect me and our daughter. Don't be upset that you didn't have a chance to see her being born." She pulled her husband to look at the child. "She has your eyes, your hair." 

Inuyasha stroked the sleeping baby's cheek. "Your face," he said, one arm still wrapped around her waist protectively. "What's her name?" he asked, looking at her. 

"Engetsu," Kagome said, smiling. "It was just after Shingetsu when she was born. It suited her." 

"She beautiful," he breathed. It seemed almost unfathomable at how this little babe was such a perfect blend of the parents. The hair and eyes were his, the round face were so hers. Judging by her little hands, she would probably have her mother's dainty ones. 

Inuyasha turned and brushed her lips with his own. His other hand found it joining the other at her waist as she tilted her head up to seek full contact with him. It had been so long... 

"We can ask..Sango or Yamaneko to take her for tonight..." Kagome said, her breathing shallow. "She's had her feeding..tonight..it wouldn't be a problem.." 

"So call her," he whispered headily in her ear, nibbling the lobe gently. 

Scarcely ten minutes later, Engetsu was escorted out with a very delighted Sango and Yamaneko, surely in for a night of being utterly pampered by her Sango-bachan and Yamaneko-bachan. 

Once the two babysitters disappeared around the corner, Inuyasha and Kagome wisked one another away to their hearts' complete desires. 

--- 

The end draws nearer. I can promise two more chapters. This one was awful long..and it really is my favorite so far, in that bittersweet sort of sense. I love bittersweetness..;.; I certainly hoped you enjoyed it. I actually got done and realized.."Oh crap! I didn't write a dream sequence at the beginning. O_O; Whoops!" e_e;; And when I DID add it..this chapter really is the longest so far. x.x;; 

Review, onegai minna! 


	19. Chapter XVIII - Triumph At Last

Yume no Unmei "Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: Go read. I won't say anything. :X 

--- 

Anata - A term women call their husband (Literally 'You')  
Baka - Idiot  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Hime - Princess  
Jichan - Uncle  
Kitsune - Fox  
Ofukuro - Rough/Slang for Mother  
Oyaji - Rough/Slang for Father  
Shingetsu - New Moon  
Tou-chan - Daddy  
Youkai - Demon 

--- 

Chapter XVIII  
Triumph At Last 

_The black-haired woman watched her child, now about ten or eleven in age, practice kendo with her father, the silver-haired man. They're eyes met and they smiled at one another, eyes twinkling with delight. Their daughter made a face and teased them about their goo-goo eyes. The black-haired girl laughed and teased her that one day, she'd made the same faces at boys. The girl laughingly disagreed--boys were gross! She'd beat them with her sword before they got too close._

With the birth of his daughter, Inuyasha began coming home more frequently to visit the palace, and more importantly, the mother of his baby. 

"The sooner this war is over, the better," he said quietly to her one night before they slipped into comfortable sleep. "I miss being here, I miss you. I want your daughter to grow up with her Tou-chan." 

Kaogme agreed wholeheartedly. She was a strong woman, but still, she missed her husband dearly. She loved it that he returned to his usual monthly visits, and on top of that, he visited whenever there wasn't a serious battle to be fought. It was mostly because of his realization that hit him when he missed his duaghter being born: what if his daughter really didn't see him as her father, because he was always away? Inuyasha feared this above all else. What if his little Engetsu saw Miroku as her Tou-chan? 

Miroku was one of Engetsu's three babysitters, including Yamaneko and Sango. The three were thrilled whenever Inuyasha came home, because that meant they got the baby for the nights while he was there. Even Miroku, who had been dubbed Miroku-jichan, had taken a great liking to the little girl that was Kagome and Inuyasha's. The three had decided on the perfect nickname for her--Hime-chan. 

"Is Hime-chan hungry?" Miroku cooed once. 

Sango and Yamaneko stared at him for a long moment, then dragging him out of the room to knock him senseless. "You would be dead in an instant if you dragged Kagome-chan out of there," Sango hissed. 

"They'd _both_ massacre you," Yamaneko added warningly. 

"But can't either of you..." Miroku began to protest before he was beaten mercilessly again. 

"How stupid can you be--!?!" 

"Bakabakabaka! How do you think Kagome-chan feeds her?!" 

"Well..I.." 

"Think no further. You don't need to think such thoughts," Sango said darkly. 

"And never ever say that again," Yamaneko added. 

~~~ 

Even though spirits seemed to raised in the palace, the war seemed no closer to being won. But, on the up side, Gokuraku's advantage was slowly slipping. Inuyasha had enlisted many youkai to help him fight, not that it was an easy task. The youkai looked down upon the hanyou, although they had some level of respect, as he_ was_ king, and finally agreed to help Ikun's efforts. 

All of their raids and attacks on Gokuraku were finally beginning to pay off. Inuyasha's strong burst of sudden determination spurred a wildfire of victory over the next several months. As their forces were drawing closer to Gokuraku, Gokuraku's were getting no further in Ikun. They're army was very nearly forced out of Ikun altogether. 

But nonetheless, King Suzumebachi and Queen Kochou were as cocky as ever about their chances for winning. Nothing seemed to disturb their utter feeling of confidence. But that was to change. 

~~~ 

One night during Inuyasha's Shingetsu visits, nearly a year and a half after Engetsu was born, Inuyasha talked to Kagome about a last desperate option. No matter how much better their army was doing, Ikun still wasn't likely to win any time soon. 

"Kagome," he said quietly. "We really need to talk." 

Kagome looked up worriedly at him. "What is it, anata?" 

He took her dainty, smooth hands in his own calloused ones. "Ikun's chances aren't so hot right now," he admitted. Before she could say anything, he continued. "There is one thing I can do that would end this war once and for all. But I didn't know if...Kagome, I..." 

"Tell me," she said assuringly. "Don't be scared to share anything with me, Inuyasha." 

"It would be easiest if I just got into Gokuraku and..assassinated both King Suzumebachi and Queen Kochou," he said in a rush. "Gokuraku would be in disarray and probably wouldn't be able to fight back, at least for a while. I hate it out there, you don't know what it's like. So many dead bodies..people fighting for their countries. I just didn't know if..I mean..They're your parents afterall..." 

"No," Kagome said gently. "King Tsuyoi and Queen Hana were my parents. Oyaji and Ofukuro ceased to be my parents when I came here. They weren't really parents like yours were. They didn't really care about me. I don't have any relation to them anymore. If it's enough to stop the war.." She suddenly clasped herself to him. "I don't want you to turn into a bloodthirsty killer, Inuyasha...Just be careful out there.." 

Inuyasha pulled his wife to him, holding her close. "It's not as though I'd rather be there than here," he whispered in her ear before curling up with her in their bed. 

~~~ 

His mind set, Inuyasha set out the next morning to round up a few of his finest warriors to go with him to Gokuraku to settle matters once and for all. Easier said than done. It took months of careful spying and planning. Inuyasha finally decided on using a kitsune youkai to use his illusionary powers and a stealthy ninja. 

Finally, the night of the assassination came. It was nearly sixth months since Inuyasha discussed it with Kagome and it was finally time to end the war once and for all. He hadn't visited home at all because he was too busy plotting and planning, but Kagome understood that they would be together forever after that. So she waited for him. 

The kitsune cast an illusion spell over the three of them to make it appear as if they were ordinary guards of Gokuraku. None of the real Gokuraku guards suspected a thing as they entered the palace. 

"What are you doing in here?" King Suzumebachi demanded. "You should be outside in case the slobs of Ikun think a sneak attack will be enough to topple our magnificant empire." 

"Fools, the whole lot of them," Queen Kochou agreed, neither of them catching the looks of fury on the three. "That fool king of theirs, a hanyou! Imagine, a nation run by a halfbreed. Just like his father, too, took a human girl, no doubt unwillingly. Lured her in, the no good tramp..." 

Inuyasha's rage overtook him, and slashed Queen Kochou with his no longer-concealed claws. "How _dare_ you bitch," he snarled viciously. "Kagome is a better queen than you will _ever _be. She's a better mother, a better wife, a better queen than seflish bitch like you." 

The King and Queen gasped when they saw who the 'guards' really were. "An..An ambush! Gua--!" King Suzumebachi's cry for help was silenced by the ninja clamping his hands over the King's mouth. 

"I don't think so," his quiet, silky voice whispered. "You've been a thorn in our side for long enough. It's time to discard the thorn and rid the world of it forever.." The kitsune grabbed Queen Kochou, holding her wrists behind her back. Both of their faces were white with terror as Inuyasha leered over them. 

By the time the guards came to investigate the screams, they found the bodies of their King and Queen with not a shred of evidence as to who killed them and where they had gone. 

~~~ 

Inuyasha returned days later to a palace with an excited atmosphere. At first he thought it was due to Ikun's glorious victory--as predicted, Gokuraku fell with their King and Queen --but soon realized something else was going on. "Where's Kagome?" he asked. 

Inuyasha raced to find her, and found a crowd in their room. "What.." He broke through the crowd to see Kagome lying on their bed, sweaty with pained effort. Her face brightened when she saw him. 

"Inuyasha," she said before wincing with another sharp burst of pain. "Remember how you were upset about missing Engetsu being born?" He nodded, clueless as to where she was going. "Well, now you can't feel bad..you're second child is coming..." 

--- 

...And they lived happily ever after. THE END. n.n Not really. I still need an epilogue. But for the most part..THAT'S IT! n.n I'm so sad to see this story come to close..it's the most fun I've ever had writing fanfiction. WAHHH! ;.;.;.; Thank you to everyone who read my story. And most importantly, thank you MEGHAN: the BESTESTEST friend in the world, who read my fic even though she's never seen Inuyasha before. (Although I rant nonstop to her. x3) 

Oh don't get so pouty yet, you still have an epilogue left. XP 


	20. Epilogue - Forever With You is a Blink i...

Yume no Unmei "Dreams of Fate" 

A/N: THIS IS IT MINNA! The final installment of Yume no Unmei! -sob- ;.; The title is SUPPOSED to be poetic..x.x;; It's kinda corny. But yeah. Shut up. ;.;() 

'Shouraisei' means Future Prospects'. n_____n 

..I've been listening to the song "Pure Snow" WAY too much..e_e; 

--- 

Aishiteru - I Love You  
Anata - A term women call their husband (Literally 'You')  
Bachan - Aunt  
Hime - Princess  
Jichan - Uncle  
Kaa-chan - Mommy  
Mikoto - Prince  
Neechan - Older Sister  
Odango - Hairstyle like Sailor Moon's (Not literal translation)  
Ototo-chan - Little Brother  
Oyasumi - Good Night  
Toriyoukai - Bird Demons  
Tou-chan - Daddy 

--- 

Epilogue  
Forever With You is a Blink in My Heart 

A pair of bright golden eyes peer between silver locks, chubby hands locked on dog ears. Giant flakes of snow were dotting the air, a slow, gentle snow. 

"Where could Shouraisei be..?" Inuyasha said, pretending to search for his little son. Pretending not to hear the giggles erupt from his head. "Where could he _be_..?" 

Kagome watched him play with their little son, who just recently turned three. He was the spitting image of his father, he even inherited his father's ears, unlike his 'Neechan, Engetsu, who had pointed human ears, much like Sesshoumaru's had been. 

Inuyasha's ears gave a twitch as he pretended to finally realize Shouraisei was on his head. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed, grabbing the giggly, squirming child. 

"Tou-chan found Shouraisei!" the little boy crowed. "Shouraisei hid good! Tou-chan took forever to find me!" 

"Ototo-chan is silly!" Engetsu said, chasing her brother around in the snow, giggling as she went. "Tou-chan is silly too! Engetsu can catch Ototo-chan easy!" 

"Ah!" Shouraisei cried out as his sister caught him. "Neechan caught Shouraisei!" 

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled serenely at their children playing. Times had been good in Ikun since the downfall of the Gokuraku empire. Too busy with constant civil war, Gokuraku hadn't attacked Ikun is years, and likely wouldn't for a very long time. Inuyasha and Kagome were very successful at being King and Queen--all of Ikun revered them greatly, the next Tsuyoi and Hana. 

"Kaa-chan," Souraisei tugged at his mother's sleeve. "It's cold! Shouraisei wants to go back to the palace!" Inuyasha hoisted the two children on either shoulder and they went back inside. Winters in Ikun were bitterly cold, but that never stopped the Mikoto and Hime from playing in the snow every chance they could, even if it meant sneaking out with Sango-bachan, Yamaneko-bachan, and Miroku-jichan. 

The snow was beginning to fall harder, and the four hurried back into the warmth of the palace, two little children giggling with delight at the impending blizzard. 

"The snow's fallin'!" Shouraisei observed happily. 

"Blizzard! Blizzard!" Engetsu whooped, her darker silver hair bouncing from their position on the peek of her head, in their respective odangos. 

Kagome's twinkling eyes met Inuyasha's, and they smiled. Engetsu made a face at them. "Yuck!" she spat. "You two are icky!" 

"Yeah! Icky!" Shouraisei agreed, mimicking his sister's expression. 

"Someday you'll look at another boy or girl with those same eyes," Kagome teased. "Someday you'll find someone to twinkle your eyes at and to have your kid tease you about it." 

"Yuck!" Engetsu exclaimed. "I'll never like boys! Boys are icky! Except Shouraisei, but he's too young to matter." She playfully stuck her tongue out at her little brother. 

"Hey!" Shouraisei said, trying to reach for Engetsu over Inuyasha's head. 

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed. 

~~~ 

Later that night, after tucking the two little one's into their beds, Inuyasha and Kagome retreated to their familiar bedroom and snuggled comfortably into one another's arms. 

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured sleepily after a while. "I'm glad things happened the way they did." Inuyasha looked at her curiously. "I remember when you kidnapped me that day, from Gokuraku. We couldn't stand each other." She smiled into his shoulder, awash with memories past. 

"I remember..that time you beat me in a fight," Inuyasha reminisced, entangling his hand with hers. "And then you made me teach you kendo. That's when I first started loving you." 

"I think..." Kagome mumbled, sleep attempting to claim her, but she was refusing to give in, not yet. "I'd always loved you. I just didn't realize it until that time...When they tried to kill you. I thought of what it would be like to stay in Gokuraku forever after that year we had together. Life without you...It just hit me then. _I love Inuyasha_. I was so confused before, when you rescued me from the toriyoukai, when you told me you loved me. I guess I didn't understand the emotion until I was faced with life without you, in a place where I was just a pawn." 

"I can't imagine living without you," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Where I was in the shadow of my brother and father, shunned by the people because I'm a halfbreed. And you were the only one who didn't care that I was..am..a halfing." 

"It doesn't matter what you are," Kagome said, lifting heavy lids to gaze at him for a minute. "I love you for you, because you are Inuyasha. I married Inuyasha, the hanyou, and I love him." 

"I remember when we got married," Inuyasha said as her head returned to the hollow of his shoulder. "You were like an unearthly angel..I couldn't put it into words then, and I still can't now." He bent his head to kiss her cheek. 

"And then you left me," Kagome said, grating him almost playfully. "I was lonely without you, Inuyasha," she admitted, remembering the lonely days without him, so far away, yet so near. 

"I always came back," he said, tightening his grip on her hand slightly. "I couldn't ever leave you alone. I didn't want to be alone. So I came back. I didn't let myself die, no matter how close I was. I wanted to see your smiling face again, and forever after that." His free arm looped around her waist to hug her close to him. 

"I knew that," she purred, fatigue from the day seizing her limbs as she relaxed completely in his loving hold. "So I waited. And if I had to, I'd wait again. I'd wait forever for you, Inuyasha. I love you so much. I couldn't live without you here by my side." 

"Nor could I," Inuyasha whispered. "My love for you is endless. Life without you would be no life at all. I'm glad we met." 

Kagome brought their joined hands to her lips to kiss the back of his hand. "Oyasumi, anata," she murmured as sleep finally claimed her. "Aishiteru." 

"Aishiteru," Inuyasha replied quietly, before sleep claimed him, too. Sweet dreams met the both of them, and the message was the same. 

_I'll always be here._

--- 

-hiccupsobcrybawlwailflailetcetc- That's it! YnU is OVER! It's not fair, is it? ;.; This is the best fic I've ever written. The longest too. :x 18 chapters plus an epilogue. But that's okay. I have my original anime 'Wild Cat' (Which, if anyone is loves Yamaneko to death, is about her, just not the same on in this fic. Same character, different story) to keep me busy, along with 'I'll Come Home To You', a continuation of an older fic. I might right about Shouraisei or Engetsu when they're older..but I want to finish these before I start anymore. x.x And I know WC will take me a while..n.n; But me, being me, will probably start another fic just because..I'm me. o.o I am _so_ obsessive compulsive. e_e 

But this is it, minna! -sobcryglomp- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or read this fic. I love you all! ;.; -Kristi-neko salutes you- JA! 


End file.
